A Blessing From The Sky
by dark faerie2
Summary: A cold Hitomi is teleported to Gaea and meets a friendly Van. In Gaea, her life is threatened when she meets the devil card. VH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own vision of escaflowne  
  
-A Blessing From The Sky-  
  
Chapter One: First To Come  
  
A twenty-year-old woman with long sandy blond hair is studying for a quarterly exam in her apartment. Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Just your normal college student working hard to have some kind of trophy and a good life? No.  
Hitomi is not your normal girl. She is a person that is gifted with the sight of time. Why? It is because she can see visions of the past, present and future. Seeing that she has these visions, she became associated with tarot cards. The visions can also be called premonitions as well as a hunch.  
  
As you all know, tarot cards are cards of the future or cards of wisdom. They can answer a lot of questions. The only drawback is that sometimes, the cards talk in riddles and it's usually hard to understand. Sometimes, they are not meant to be understood. She uses them in order to answer her questions about her visions.  
  
Every so often, her visions frighten her but because she'd been having them for a year now, she had gotten used to them. Yet, every now and then, when she awakens from one of her visions, she sees that she is covered by sweat and tears. Something she didn't want others to see for it portrayed weakness.  
  
She has mysterious green eyes that can almost see through you soul. However, they always seem to hold a tint of sadness in them. Well, who wouldn't when your family had been killed in a car accident just a year ago?  
  
It all started at her apartment when her parents called. They had asked her if she had wanted to come with them to watch a movie. She politely declined because she still had some studying to do and that the exams weren't far away.  
Hours later, she had received a phone call. She immediately went to the hospital. She waited for almost two hours when the doctor came out of the emergency room.  
  
Hitomi walked back to her apartment while the words that the doctor spoke repeated in her mind.  
  
"I'm very sorry. We couldn't save them. Too much blood loss, serious burns, broken bones."  
  
That year had been torture for Hitomi. What was worse is that her visions also started in that year. She was close to going insane but pulled through because of her strong will to live.  
Since then, Hitomi had forever been a loner. She refused to let others see her emotions. She had become the top of the class and the best of the runners but at the same time, she became cold and distant. She never let's others get close to her. Her reason was because they wouldn't and didn't understand.  
  
It was easier for her to be like that. Having the knowledge that people weren't close to her comforted her a little. It was because she was afraid of being betrayed. She figured, if you don't get close to people, they won't get close to you and thus, you wouldn't be hurt no matter what. She was afraid of people hating her. That was one of the things she despised about herself. She was too self-conscious. She often wonders what other people think of her. That was why it was easier for her to know that people knew her as a loner. It was better than being friendly and not knowing what people think about you.  
  
Hitomi closed the book that she had been reading. It signaled the end of her studying time and that she will come out top again. She looked at her clock. It read 11 PM. She stood up and walked to her bed. After a few moments, she fell asleep dreaming of nothing but darkness.  
  
"What? A vision?" Hitomi asked herself in the darkness. Suddenly, the darkness of her dream was interrupted by screams of pain. The darkness then shifted to that of heating flames. One by one, bodies started appearing. Houses were burning. She found herself standing in the middle of a place that was being destroyed.  
  
She looked around and saw a little girl with black hair crying over two corpses. Must be her parents, she thought.  
  
She went nearer the girl and reached out to touch her shoulder but her hand went right through her. She froze and tried to sort out what had happened. Before she could think of a logical explanation, the sound of clashing metals filled the air. She looked at the direction where the sound was coming from.  
  
Her eyes widened at what she saw. There standing in the middle of a field, were two giant robots shaped like humans fighting each other. One was blood red while the other was heavenly white. Their swords continued to hit each other until they formed an X-mark. Suddenly, the red giant turned its head towards her. She heard a word and then maniacal laughter filled the air.  
  
That's when she awoke from her vision. Her face was covered with sweat and her breathing was in gasps. Slowly, her breathing became normal again. She looked at her clock, which read 4 AM.  
  
She couldn't understand the word but she felt that it was something frightening. But what shocked her was that, the little girl didn't see her while the red giant did. It was the same vision but two at the same time.  
  
'Great', she thought.  
  
She got up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom to do her morning necessities. After about one hour, she came out wearing a black mini skirt, a green top that showed her curves, and long black boots. To finish the outfit, she put on a black jacket that showed coldness. She put her hair in a ponytail and went out the apartment.  
  
As she was walking, she remembered her vision. Never before had she had a vision that powerful. Usually, she would just have a very strange dream and certainly not a nightmare. That vision was something that she needed to take seriously and figure out before it was too late to do anything about it.  
  
Okay, please review and tell me what you think. Also, do you want this to be a happy ending or sad? That question had been going through my head for some time now and who better to ask then the readers themselves? 


	2. The Black Cloud

Thanks for those who reviewed. Sorry for the wrong grammar and missing words. I just don't get it. When I uploaded the first chapter, they were no missing words. If someone has any idea how to fix this problem, please tell me.  
  
Anyway, this is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own vision of escaflowne except for the characters that I made in this story.  
  
Chapter 2: A Dangerous Flight  
  
"What did that mean? Those houses.they were designed in medieval times. Those robots.I've never seen anything like them. Why did that red giant turn its head towards me? Or, was it someone behind me?"  
  
Those were the thoughts that were haunting Hitomi during her walk to the university. When she entered the building, she was immediately greeted by the sounds of students talking with their friends.  
  
She looked around the place and sighed. Another day much like yesterday, she thought. She looked at her wristwatch and found out that it will only be twenty-five minutes before her first class begins.  
  
Without another thought, she walked to the first classroom she will be staying in for one hour.  
  
Nothing unusual happened that day unless you count the strange vision that Hitomi saw a few hours ago. 'That vision', Hitomi thought while she stopped eating her lunch, 'damn it! I've got to stop thinking about that! I have to concentrate!' She looked at her textbook and an idea popped up. She decided to review for the exam in hopes of getting that accursed vision out of her head for now at least.  
  
After a while, the sandy blond woman looked at her watch and stood up. She grabbed her books and bag. She walked out of the cafeteria. She stood in the middle of the hallway.  
  
She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something was bout to happen. She looked around and sure enough, she saw the little girl she saw in her vision. The girl was looking at her with joy filled eyes. She took two small steps towards Hitomi and stopped. She bowed and said thank you then disappeared from the awe struck woman.  
  
'Thank you? For what?' Hitomi thought while staring at the place where the mysterious girl vanished.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her head and continued walking to her next class.  
  
The day ended with everyone shouting cries of joy because school was over and spring break has begun. Everyone was happy. Some students ran as fast as they could out of the university. Others stayed behind minding their own business. But there was one person staying on the roof of the university.  
  
She was thinking about the day's unusual occurrences. She looked at the clear blue sky like she was waiting for some kind of answer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer on the rooftop, but was in the burning village once more. She saw the little girl crying, the corpses lying about, the scorching flames and the two giants fighting each other. It was the same. Nothing had changed, nothing at all.  
Before noticing it, she was walking to the center of the village. Her mind objected to it for she knew what was to happen if she did so but her body did not listen. No matter how mush her mind protested, her body didn't respond. It was as if someone was controlling her body. Someone wanted to let her see what was going to happen.  
  
She reached the center of the village and saw the two giants up close. With out warning, the red giant looked at her and pointed it hand towards her defenseless body. Her eyes grew and you could see the fear in them. Hitomi had started to panic. She knew what was to happen. She was going to die! She wanted to snap out of this vision right now!  
  
She only heard a word before she found herself pierced with liquid metal. She was too shocked to even scream. She felt intense pain coming from the stab injury. She felt her blood slowly flowing down the liquid metal.  
  
Suddenly, the liquid metal retracted back to the red giants hand with astounding speed. Everything felt like slow motion. The pain however, felt more intensified. She only heard her name being called before she snapped out of her vision.  
  
Closed her eyes only to snap them open once again. She was lying on the rooftop. It looked as if she fainted. She stood up and she began to feel dizzy. She leaned on the rails for support. She was panting like she just ran a two-kilometer marathon.  
  
She was afraid to close her eyes because she might be hit with another vision.  
  
"Die.he said die.why?" Hitomi thought out loud.  
  
She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm. She looked around and saw that the sun was already setting. Bracing herself, she slowly walked to the rooftop door and went inside the school.  
  
The hallways were dark and empty. Few people remained at this time of the day. Most of them were in the library researching something while the others were in detention.  
  
Hitomi walked a full ten minutes of silence before arriving at the exit of the building. She went out of the university and started for her apartment.  
When she arrived at her destination, she took off her boots and crashed on her bed.  
  
She thought about her vision. It felt so real and the pain, oh the pain. She could still remember how her whole body ached. She was afraid. What if she didn't snap out of the vision sooner? Would she remain there forever? Could she have died if she stayed a minute longer?  
  
She shuddered at the thought. She needed a vacation. Yes, a nice trip to the Bahamas would certainly clear her mind. She would be leaving tomorrow morning and would be staying there for four days. She had been planning that trip for some time now mainly because she wanted to draw the scenery there but her plans had been changed. She was going there to relax and clear her mind of all thoughts.  
  
She reached for her clock and turned on the alarm extra early. She didn't know why but she always liked to be early. She was never late for anything. If her record wasn't early, it was extra early.  
  
She didn't bother changing her clothes because when she closed her eyes, she immediately felt sleep consuming her.  
  
The next day, she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly stood up and went to the bathroom just when she was about to close the door; she stopped dead on her tracks. She went out of the bathroom and looked at her noisy clock.  
  
She smiled and turned the alarm off. She went back to the bathroom shaking her head for her foolishness.  
  
An hour had passed and she was already ready to go. She scanned her room for some last minute packing. Her eyes fell upon the cards that were lying dormant on the desk. She walked over to them and stared at them. She was deciding whether she should bring her tarot cards with her or not. But something was telling her she would need their help so she took them and put them in her pocket.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval of her outfit. She was wearing a white button shirt with a brown vest outlining her curves. Her short brown skirt was showing off her pale legs and last but not the least, she wore long brown boots. She also had her hair on a braid, which was tied at the end with a green ribbon. All in all, she looked gorgeous.  
  
She took her duffel bag and looked around the room to see if she missed anything before closing the door. She locked it and went outside the apartment. She called for a taxi and told the driver to go to the airport in which her plane was scheduled.  
  
It took thirty minutes to get to the airport. She went in and waited for her plane. She started reading a book that she had brought with her. The book tells about a young woman learning to survive on her own and shows her experience with love. Of course, Hitomi thought that the book was useless but she wanted to study how the writer wrote the story.  
  
After a while, an announcement disrupted the quietness of the airport. After the announcement, Hitomi put the book back in her bag and walked to where her plane was waiting. She gave the let the guards check her bag and when they gave her back her bag, entered the plane. They didn't bother taking her bag since it was small enough to store in the compartment above the seats.  
  
Hitomi found her seat and put her bag in the compartment just above her seat. She sat down and looked outside the window. It was still early in the morning. She could see the blue sky. It was peaceful. Already she could feel all the troubles leaving her.  
  
She sighed and continued looking out the window. After a few moments, the plane started to move and before she noticed, they were already gaining attitude. Hitomi closed her eyes and tried to relax but there was a feeling that was preventing her from relaxing.  
  
She dismissed the feeling and tried once more to relax. All the passengers were quiet. Some were asleep, some were reading, and others were just staring out the window lost in their own thoughts.  
  
None of them noticed the black cloud that was slowly engulfing the plane.  
  
The next chapter will be up on Thursday. Sorry about leaving a cliffhanger. It just wouldn't feel right if I put what will happen in the same chapter. Anyway, I need more reviews people. I also need help thinking of a scene that makes Hitomi and Van closer to each other (Please, no crying, Hitomi does not cry.yet). 


	3. Fate Pulls People Together

STC-thanks for telling about those grammar things. I'm trying my best to correct them alicia- Thank you! You really think my story's gonna be great? night_sting- hello Barbie IF THAT IS YOU! Why do you always want to keep your identity from me? We've been friends for how many years! Oh yeah! Thanks for the review! Dilly's love(1)-I'm really sorry but I just had to stop. But don't worry! This chapter's long to make up for the first time. Geminidragon-Hey! Thanks for the suggestions! Those things gave me a brilliant idea! Sorry but I'm not telling anyone what it is=) Honypot-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! But don't worry, I'm sure that by the time you get back, there will be a lot of new chapters for you to read  
  
Here's chapter three! It's a little long. I usually just write four pages per chapter but, once I started writing, I couldn't stop. It's seven pages! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
A Blessing From The Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 3: Fate Pulls People Together  
  
Hitomi opened her green eyes and looked out the window once more. What she saw shocked her. There, she saw nothing but darkness. She looked at the other passengers to find out that they were also wondering why everything was so dark.  
  
Suddenly, a flight attendant came out and told all of the passengers not to panic. Whispers were heard everywhere. Hitomi could feel the tension in the air growing thicker by the minute.  
The passengers were afraid. Of course they would be. They didn't know what was to happen.  
Suddenly, the feeling Hitomi had been trying to ignore had resurfaced and was more powerful now. She couldn't do anything about it anymore. She could feel goosebumps forming on her pale skin.  
Her breathing became pants. Sweat started forming on her brow and her hands were shaking. No doubt about it now; something is going to happen. Something horrible.  
  
She looked outside the window once more. What she saw there shocked her.  
  
She saw the Earth hanging with its moon. She didn't have time to think because the plane started to descend real fast.  
  
Oxygen masks came rushing down from the ceiling of the plane. The passengers put them on. The steward came out again to check if everyone had put the masks on. When she finished looking around, she seated herself on one of the vacant seats and put her mask on as well.  
  
People started to cry. Some prayed that they would survive. Yet, everyone knew that this will be the last time they will be able to see the sun, if they could see it!  
  
Hitomi looked around and for the first time, noticed the old woman sitting beside her. She had blue eyes and short white hair. She had a relaxed look on her face. She didn't seem frightened at all. She looked at the old woman's hand that was place on the arm of the chair.  
It was shaking. Hitomi did the only thing she could do in this situation. She held the woman's shaking hand and squeezed it. The woman looked at her with her blue eyes that held a lot of experience.  
  
"What is your name child?" "Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki." "Nice to meet you, my name is Mel Atelier." "Pleasure is all mine, Mel."  
Mel smiled at the kind girl's response. She looked at her emerald eyes. They held such sadness. She couldn't determine if they were caused by something in the past or the fact that they were plummeting to their deaths but, there was something else she saw in her eyes.  
  
She could see a lot of pain and suffering. She had been through a lot.  
  
Those beautiful emerald eyes were proof enough for Mel to see that Hitomi is a very strong woman.  
  
They both closed their eyes awaiting death. They failed to see the crimson pendant that Hitomi had been wearing emit a soft pink light covering both of them.  
  
A man was looking at the beautiful blue sky. He had attractive blue eyes and long blonde hair. He was wearing a blue royal like coat that had white puffy sleeves. He was also wearing brown boots and dark blue pants. A sword lay on the left side of his hip.  
  
That's when he saw it. A pillar of light came cascading down the soil. Something big went out of it. It was a white flying object. Black clouds were slowly engulfing it.  
  
When the ominous cloud completely covered the object, it started to descend real fast.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, he quickly ran back inside the palace. He went through the corridors and arrived in front of a huge double door. It was decorated with beautiful carvings and the paint job was marvelous.  
  
The two guards standing on each side of the double doors recognized who the man was and immediately opened the doors for him. He hurriedly walked in and stopped at the center. He kneeled in front of the throne where a young man was seated.  
  
"Rise, Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli."  
  
Allen stood up from his position and looked at the young king. He wore a loose red shirt and tan pants with dark brown boots. He had unruly black hair and looked like he was in his twenties. All in all, he looked pretty simple. However, one small detail caught everyone's attention; his dark ruby colored eyes.  
They were filled with all sorts of emotion. But there was something missing in them. No one really knew what. Only the beholder of those beautiful eyes knew what was missing.  
  
He was about to say something about what he saw when a loud explosion was heard. The king rose up from his chair and ran towards the window. He looked outside and saw the site where the explosion occurred.  
  
Allen came up behind him and saw the exact same thing. The king turned to Allen. His eyes revealed what he was going to say. Allen just nodded and explained what he saw while he was on the rooftop.  
  
When he finished explaining, the king went out of the throne room and went straight to the stables with Allen running close behind him.  
On their way out of the castle, Allen ordered some guards to go with them. They all raced out the city and straight to where the explosion took place.  
  
They arrived at the explosion site and immediately began searching for survivors. The king was looking around the site when a soft pink light caught his attention. He cautiously went towards it.  
  
What he saw surprised him. Two women lay on the ground unconscious. When he looked closer, they were clearly not of the same age. One had long sandy blonde hair. She looked about twenty or so. The other had short white hair and looked about seventy or more.  
  
As if on signal, the pink light dimmed and disappeared. He kneeled beside the younger woman and felt for a pulse. His tense body relaxed when he felt her pulse. He looked at the older woman and also felt for her pulse. He smiled when he felt the old woman's heart beat.  
The two of them seemed fine. No wounds were seen.  
  
'Was it because of that pink light?' He thought.  
  
He shook his head and called the attention of the guards.  
  
The ride back to the palace was in silence. Allen and some of the guards were clearing the way for them while the other guards guarded the king and the two unconscious women.  
  
The king, however, was lost in his own world. He kept thinking about that light. What was it? Did it protect the two women? Those were the questions that he failed to remove from his mind. No matter how hard he tried, they just came running back to him.  
  
He looked at the woman with sandy blonde hair. This time, he got a really good look at her. She had curves in all the right places. And her face! Oh God! She was beautiful. She didn't need any makeup or anything with diamonds to show her incredible beauty.  
  
He looked away embarrassed for his lustful thoughts.  
  
He blinked and snapped out of his embarrassed state because he remembered that he was not alone. He had guards with him. He couldn't let them see their king blush. They might think that he was weak. Not that he was weak, mind you. In fact, he was the second best swordsman on the land.  
  
He could still remember it, the time when he was training with his teacher, Balgus. He could still feel his aching muscles when they finished training for the day. He could still remember his words:  
  
"Remember to always keep your guard up!"  
  
"Don't act with out thinking."  
  
"Always be conscious of your surroundings, it is very important."  
  
"Never be intimidated by the enemy."  
  
"Giving up is not an option!"  
  
"You must stay alive in order to protect your loved ones."  
  
His loved ones. He didn't have anyone to protect anymore, except for Merle but she could take care of herself.  
He smiled at the thought. His little foster sister, all grown up and able to fend for herself. She didn't need his help anymore. She could take care of herself and if anybody decided to hurt her.  
He shuddered at the thought. Poor villains. Merle would surly use them as a scratching post, and if that didn't work, she knew how to use the sword.  
  
He sighed and thought back to when his mother was still alive. Her dark ruby eyes, her black long hair, her strong personality.he shook his head. He shouldn't think about the past. Yes, it was all in the past. All he could do was reminisce and continue on living. But a part of him always ached.  
  
He was lonely. He needed a friend. Sure, Allen and Merle were always there but, somehow, they weren't enough to soothe his pain.  
  
He needed someone to protect, to take care of, and to love.  
  
Yes, he needed someone to love. Not the kind of love for a sister, more like a lifetime companion. He remembered what his advisors told him.  
  
"You should marry my lord," one of the men in the room spoke. "Yes sire, all the other royals have heirs by your age," another one spoke. "How about that princess from Basram? She."  
  
The king didn't hear the rest. He didn't want to. He wanted to marry out of love and not because of social statuses. So, he just closed his eyes and pretended to listen when in truth, he was thinking of a way to escape the palace at night.  
  
Yup, he could still remember that. He could still remember on how he lost his footing while climbing down the balcony and fell hard on his bottom. But the pain was worth it. For you see, the reason he wanted to escape the palace that night was because there was a festival in his city and he wanted to see it as a commoner and not a royal.  
  
The escape was going well until his little sister caught him when he was just about to go out the palace.  
  
"Just where do you think your going your highness?" "Oh crap." "Hehehe.Don't worry dear brother, I understand. I won't tell anybody. I'll stay here and make up some excuse for your absence." "Thanks. You are the best sister I have ever had."  
  
With that, he ran from the palace and went straight to where the festival was being held. Merle shook her head and went back inside the palace. Boys will be boys.  
  
He was brought back to reality when Allen called him. He looked at the knight and urged his horse to move.  
  
Good old Allen. He was always there when he needed him as a loyal knight or just a plain friend. He could always see when something was up with the young king and would try to get him to spar so that the young king would forget all his problems, even for just a little while.  
  
Their first meeting, however, was not at all pleasant. The handsome knight had been ordered by the King of Asturia to protect the young king as proof of the alliance. Allen had not been too pleased with this because he will have to leave his little sister alone.  
When he arrived at the young king's palace, he was immediately shown the throne room. He looked at the young king and immediately thought that he was just an amateur.  
  
As if reading is thoughts, the young king's eyes flared with anger. He stood up from his comfortable throne and pointed his sword at Allen.  
  
He was shocked and didn't know what to do but then he remembered the way people here showed that they wanted to fight. He looked at the young kings eyes and saw the anger in them. Unsheathing his sword, he moved into a fighting stance.  
  
The king smiled and also moved into a fighting stance. They didn't move, each waiting for the other to make his move. The knight couldn't take it anymore and eventually made the first move.  
  
He aimed for the king's throat but the king easily deflected his attack. Next, he aimed for the legs, but once more, the king blocked it.  
  
This time, it was the king's turn to attack. He hit Allen's sword with multiple swings. Each swing becoming much more powerful than the last one. Allen knew this strategy; it was to make the opponents grip loosen because of the pressure being put on the sword.  
  
Fortunately, he knew how to counter it. After one of the powerful swings, he urged his body to twirl and swing his sword in an attempt to stop the king's mad dance.  
  
The young king smiled. He knew what the knight was about to do. Acting quickly, he waited for the sign of the swing of Allen's sword. A little light illuminated Allen's sword making it much more visible. The king spotted this swung his sword to hit with Allen's.  
  
The next thing Allen knew was that the king had beaten him. "How?" Allen asked dumbfounded. "Look at your surroundings."  
  
Allen looked around and saw that they were near the window. But he still didn't understand what that meant. He gave the king a questioning look.  
The king smiled. Unlike every fighter, his sword style was different. Other fighters just look at their surroundings to assure them that there was enough space for them to attack.  
He, on the other hand, uses his surroundings to his advantage. "The light from the sun made me see where your sword would be coming from. Remember that mad dance I did?" Allen nodded.  
  
"I did that to take your concentration off your surroundings and to the way my sword was hitting yours. Did that answer your question?"  
  
Allen smiled at the young king's talent. He certainly was not an amateur. Since that day, Allen held more respect for the king.  
  
The rest of the ride went about in complete silence. They reached the palace without trouble. Allen ordered the guards to take the two women to the castle healer and watch over them.  
  
Merle had been waiting on the castle roof for her brother to return. She spotted them entering the front gates. But there was something else she noticed. There were two women being carried by the guards and they were unconscious.  
  
Who they were, she didn't know. But she felt that they would all be bounded by something strong in the future.  
  
So, how was that? Um.I can't think of any continuation right about know so.ah.maybe Thursday again? 


	4. No Matter How Apart They Are

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Also, thanks for all the suggestions.  
  
Blessing from the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 4: No Matter How Apart They Are  
  
She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Not again, she thought.  
  
Once again, the darkness slowly shifted to the burning village. Carcasses started appearing everywhere. She saw the flames consuming the houses, the little girl crying and once again, the sound of metal clashing together.  
  
"No please. Not again," Hitomi muttered.  
  
Her body once again acted on it's own. No matter how much she tried, her body just wouldn't follow.  
She found herself in the middle of the burning village and saw the two robots fighting each other. This time, however, the images were much more clearer. It was like she was really seeing the real thing.  
Again, the red giant turned its head towards her and pointed its hand towards her direction. She heard that horrible word again and then, she felt that pain once more. She slowly looked down to see the liquid metal acting like a spear. It pierced right through her fragile body.  
  
She didn't want to close her eyes. She wanted to see how this vision would end up. The liquid metal retracted and she felt herself slowly falling. She knew what was coming next and sure enough, the pain intensified but she didn't close her eyes. She would see this through the end!  
  
When she dropped to the ground, she felt her blood gushing out of her body and once again, she heard her name being called. Her strength was depleting. She looked at the direction where the two robots were fighting to see that the red giant was retreating.  
  
She didn't know why but she felt relieved that it was going away. She heard footprints running towards her. With her last ounce of strength, she looked at where the footprints where coming from.  
  
However, her vision blurred and she passed out.  
  
She woke up with a start. The last thing she saw was err.heard were running footsteps.  
  
"Damn it! I was so close!"  
  
She wiped her forehead. She knew that there would be sweat there but to her surprise, it was dry.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at where the voice came from and for the first time, she noticed where she was. She was startled at what she saw. There, looking back straight at her, where dark ruby eyes full of concern.  
  
The man looked back at the beautiful woman. He saw her emerald eyes. He couldn't take his pair of dark rubies off them. He saw so little emotion. Actually, he only saw one: sorrow.  
  
"Where am I?" Hitomi questioned snapping out of her thoughts. "You're in Fanelia. Can you tell me what happened?" "Fanelia? Where-" She stopped when she saw the view out of the window.  
  
Her eyes widened at what she saw. She covered her mouth with one of her free hands. Her other hand was gripping the white sheet as if there was no tomorrow. Snapping out of her shocked trance, she turned back at the man with the unruly raven black hair.  
  
"What.what planet is this?" Hitomi asked. "Uh, Gaea," the man answered puzzled of her question. Anyone with brains would know what planet they were on.  
  
"What happened?" Hitomi asked again. "I was hopping you could tell me that." "I.don't really remember much but, I remember the plane being covered by a dark cloud and it began to lose control. Then, nothing," Hitomi answered. "What is a plane? I've never heard of an airship with that name," the man asked.  
  
Hitomi just looked at him with wondering eyes. He didn't know what a plane was. A plane! As in airplane! Then it hit her. She smacked her forehead with her right hand. She gazed at the window once more to confirm her suspicions. She once more saw the Earth and the Moon hanging together up in the blue sky.  
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled. Of course they wouldn't know what a plane was. She was on another planet for god's sake! But how did she get here? Did it have any connection with that black cloud?  
  
The man just waited for his answer quietly. He seemed to understand the fact that she was shocked and didn't want to scare her.  
  
After a few moments of thinking, Hitomi remembered the man's question.  
  
"A-A plane is a big airship," I guess that would have to do., she thought. "I see. By the way, what's your name?" ".Hitomi.Kanzaki," she answered unsure if she should give it. She had just met the guy. Even if he did know her name, no one here would recognize it because she was from another planet. Yes, another damn planet.  
  
"I'm Van Slanzar De Fanel and welcome once more to Fanelia." "Fanelia. Nice name," Hitomi mumbled. "What?" "Nothing. Where there any other survivors?" "Yes. There was this old woman. Like you, she didn't have any wounds." "Did that old woman happen to have short hair?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?"  
  
Hitomi paused for a moment. If Mel did survive, she would be shocked to hear that she is in another planet. Anyone would. And considering her age, she might have an attack! Hitomi certainly didn't want that to happen to the sweet lady.  
  
"Could you.please take me to her?"  
  
The man just nodded and stood up. He held a hand for her and but she didn't take it. She stood up alone with no trouble at all.  
  
'What's up with her?' Van thought while watching Hitomi stand up with out his help.  
  
She just pretended she didn't see the annoyance in Van's eyes and just asked him if they could go to where the old lady was resting.  
Van just nodded and led the way.  
  
The hallways were in medieval times style. Torches, stones walls, big windows with red thick curtains, and the typical red carpet. Yup, definitely medieval style.  
  
After what seemed to Hitomi an eternity of walking, they arrived in front of an oak door much similar to the one she stayed in. Van knocked three times. After a while, a woman wearing maid's clothes opened the door.  
  
She immediately straightened and bowed. Hitomi got the hint. Van was an important person. Well, it really didn't matter to Hitomi. To her, he was still Van. His high status didn't mean anything to her.  
  
The maid excused herself and left. Van suddenly looked at the beauty behind him. He bowed. "Ladies first."  
Hitomi looked at him for a while and then entered the room. She looked around and saw an old lady on the bed unconscious. She went next to Mel's bed. She looked at the old woman.  
  
She seemed so helpless but Hitomi didn't feel any pity. She didn't feel anything. She didn't even feel relieved that someone from Earth is with her right now (cool!).  
  
Hitomi pulled out a chair and laid it beside the bed. She sat there waiting patiently for Mel to wake up.  
  
Van had been watching what was going on by the door. He had already closed the door so that no one could disturb the two ladies. However, he stayed inside just in case something happened.  
  
He didn't know why but seeing Hitomi like that, helpless and unable to do anything, stirred emotions in him.  
  
He wondered where they were from. They had such strange clothes. He hadn't seen anything like those clothes in places he had been to.  
  
After a while of just standing there, watching, he finally got tired of it and found a nearby couch to sit on.  
  
Hitomi noticed the movement Van made but made no attempt to check what he was doing. Instead, she just kept waiting for Mel to wake up.  
  
'Come on, Mel. Wake up,' Hitomi silently pleaded.  
  
Hell, she was getting bored but what was she supposed to do? The only thing she could do was wait for Mel, practically the only person she knew here except for Van, to wake up.  
  
'Then what?' Hitomi thought.  
  
What was she going to do once Mel wakes up? She would explain everything even though she knew so little of what happened.  
  
Hitomi sighed. She knew what Mel was going to ask. How did they get there? Why were they the only survivors? Unfortunately, Hitomi could only answer those questions with a simple I don't know.  
  
She could still feel Van's gaze on her but didn't seem to care. She just pushed the feeling away but no matter how hard she tried, it just came running back. She sighed again. She closed her eyes but hurriedly opened them. She was still afraid. She didn't know if she could handle two visions in one day.  
  
Van kept staring at Hitomi. He didn't know why but somehow, his thoughts always seemed to lead towards her. He kept wondering where she was from. Did she know the old lady asleep on the bed? Who was she? He didn't know but he wished he did.  
  
He wanted to know more about her. And he felt his curiosity getting bigger as he gazed into those sorrow filled eyes. Somehow, his instincts told him that he should get to know her and he always trusted them. No matter what, he would get to know her. No matter what she did, he was going to know her.  
  
There was no stopping him.  
  
Okay!! Anyway, the next chapter will be up on maybe Monday. Also, I just wanted to tell you all that school will be starting soon and I won't be able to continue as much as I used to. You might ask: "School? But it's summer." I live in the Philippines you see and summer is about to end here. Anyway, I need more suggestions in the Van and Hitomi moment thing. Any kind is okay just no crying (pretty strong girl isn't she?) Thank you for reading this chapter! Next chapter: Mel wakes up and asks Hitomi all sorts of question and Merle bursts through the door! 


	5. See the Light Again

Thanks for the reviews people!  
  
A Blessing from the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne. (Pretty serious aren't I?)  
  
Chapter 5: See The Light Again  
  
They had been in the room for quite some time now. All the while, Hitomi kept thinking of what she was going to do. Unlike other people, Hitomi likes to plan ahead and not later on as to not to waste time. But this time, however, she couldn't figure anything out.  
  
Van never left his eyes off the beautiful woman sitting beside the bed motionless. He never seemed to get tired of her. Even though if it was just staring. He never had such an obsession and he liked it no matter what it was.  
  
Hitomi was already pleading to every god she knew for Mel to wake up. From Greek to Indian to English and so on. Finally, as if the gods she had been pleading to for almost half an hour had answered her pleas, Mel's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
The first thing Mel saw was a pair of emerald eyes. They held no emotions within them. She immediately recognized who was the owner of those emotionless emeralds.  
  
She sat up and looked at Hitomi. She had a questioning look on her face. Before she could ask, Hitomi already answered all her unspoken questions.  
  
"You're not dead and we're in Gaea, another planet, don't ask me how we got here because I don't know either. And.we're the only ones who survived the crash."  
  
Mel was silent for a while. She was waiting for everything to sink in. Another planet, the plane crash and.the pink light!  
  
Mel suddenly looked at Hitomi. Her blue orbs were wide as if she had just seen a monster.  
  
Hitomi gave her a questioning look. Mel's eyes went back to the same length and smiled at Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi saw Mel's smile. It reminded her so much of her mother. She remembered the time when she was taking care her mother when she was sick. She had always been there for her. Whenever her mother called, she came in the room and. Hitomi shook her head. This is not the time to be reminiscing.  
  
She had to find out how to get back to her planet. But, would it matter? No one would be worried. Mel on the other hand, must have relatives there.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to think. Mel had a family there. She was sure they were worried about the old lady. Especially when the plane just vanished. She opened her eyes. Determination could be seen in them.  
  
She had made her decision. She would try and find a way for them to go back to their planet. That would solve everything, though she was sure they would have to explain a lot of things and not to mention Mel.  
  
She would have to explain everything to her family.  
  
That wasn't Hitomi's problem anymore. Mel would just have to deal with it on her own. Heartless yes, but it really wasn't any of her business.  
  
She on the other hand would go back to her normal life. Working hard and living with out anybody. Alone is what she called it. She didn't need anybody to survive. That's right, she was all right on her own. But, why was she having the feeling that her life would never be the same once again?  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi was brought back to the reality with the help of Mel's calm voice. She looked at Mel and saw that motherly smile again. She hated that smile. It brought back to many memories that she wished to never remember for they only brought longing.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Mel, please don't smile at me like that. It brings back too many memories." "I'm sorry, dearest. I can't help it. You look so fragile." "No I'm not." "Sorry again. Anyway, are you serious? Are we really on another planet?"  
  
Hitomi didn't answer and just stood up and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains away so that Mel could see the outside. There she saw the two moons. One looked like Earth and the other looked very much like Luna, the moon.  
  
Mel just stared at the two moons. Hitomi wasn't lying. They WERE on another planet.  
  
Van just sat there in silence as he listened to the conversation. (Thought I forgot about him huh?) Another planet? What are they talking about? These were the questions that were swarming his head. Perhaps he should ask Hitomi.  
  
He was about to open his mouth when someone barged in the room.  
  
The looked at where the noise came from and saw a woman. But this wasn't an ordinary woman. She had cat like ears. Not to mention a tail that swung left to right. She had chin length pink hair and orange brown fur. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped above her knees.  
  
"Hi! I'm Merle! You two must be the guests that Van-sama was talking about! Are you alright?"  
  
The two women just looked at her dumbfounded. A half cat and half human. They were definitely sure that they were in another planet now.  
Hitomi was the first to snap out of her trance.  
  
"Yes, we're fine." "All right then! If you need anything, just call me!"  
  
After that, she went outside the room. Not long after she went outside, she went back in.  
  
"I forgot to ask you two. What're your names?" "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki and this is Mel Atelier." "Nice to meet you too!"  
  
After the introductions, Merle went out of the room again. Silence over came the room. Mel struggled not to laugh while Hitomi was looking out the window contemplating on what to do. Suddenly, Mel couldn't take it any longer. She began to laugh.  
  
"Quite an energetic fellow isn't she? You should be more like her Hitomi. Savor your youth while it lasts." ".I have no reason to." "Is that so? Maybe a change of scenery will change your mind deary."  
  
After that, Mel began to laugh once more. Hitomi looked at Mel and looked back outside the window.  
  
'Where would be the best place to start investigating? Of course! The crash!' Hitomi thought.  
  
Van was smiling due to the fact that Mel was laughing. No matter what, when he heard innocent laughter, he always smiled. When Mel stopped laughing, Van cleared his throat to make the two remember that he was there.  
  
Mel looked at the direction the noise to see who had caused it. Hitomi, however, didn't move from her position. She already knew who it was and didn't bother dealing with him. She'll let Mel do the work instead. Mel would be able to explain to him, wouldn't she? "Sorry for the interruption but, would you please explain to me everything that happened?" Van asked. "Who might you be young man?" "My apologies. My name is Van Slanzar De Fanel. Could you please answer my question?" "We're not really sure ourselves but-" "Mel, I think we should lay low for now," Hitomi interrupted.  
  
Mel looked at Hitomi. The sandy blonde girl was still facing the window. She was quiet as if she didn't want to say any more.  
Hitomi gave Mel a sideward glance. Mel was looking at her with questioning eyes.  
  
Van smiled. He knew what Hitomi was thinking. If Mel told him something very important, they might have some difficulty. Not to mention, if they had some kind of powers, he might decide to use them or keep them in custody. Smart woman, Van thought.  
  
"Why on Earth not dear?" 'Earth?' Van wondered.  
  
This time Hitomi practically faced Mel. She shook her head.  
  
Mel understood the signal. It was the signal for her to stop talking. Though she didn't know the reason, she nodded her head in approval. Hitomi once again faced the window. She took a deep breath and turned around to face Van.  
  
"Van, could you please tell me where the crash site is located?" "No. Not until you give me some information about yourselves." "All right then. My age is twenty and Mel is."  
  
Hitomi looked at Mel.  
  
"Seventy-seven dear."  
  
Hitomi looked at Van again. He was smiling. This annoyed her a bit. It felt like he was thinking he was better than her. But then, what would she know? She isn't from this damn planet.  
  
"There. I gave you information about us. Now, tell us your end of the bargain."  
  
Van just kept smiling. She was not making this easy for him. Instead of giving him useful information, like what their jobs are, she just gave him their ages. Not really helpful, but they did confirm his earlier suspicions of their ages.  
He pointed to the window.  
  
Hitomi turned around looked outside once more.  
  
"See the forest there? Its somewhere in there." "That's not complete information." "I didn't say I'd give you complete information."  
  
Hitomi faced Van. She was getting irritated. If this keeps on, she would have to give him valuable information. Information that could get them very well killed.  
  
Mel, however, was quite amused by their exchange of information. It not only showed how intelligent they were but it also showed that they were equal. She found this very entertaining and couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she still saw Van smiling. She walked past him and to the door. She was about to open the door when Van asked her where she was going.  
  
She avoided the question and just requested that Van take care of Mel for her.  
  
"What's makes you think I won't put her in the dungeons?" "Because you're not the tyrant type and I'm sure you'll take care of her because," Hitomi stopped at that moment.  
  
Van tilted his head and gave her a questioning look. Hitomi ignored this and proceeded to open the door.  
  
When she opened the oak door, Van suddenly came up behind her. She sensed this and decided to slam the door at his face, which she did successfully. Outside the door, Hitomi sighed and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Because, your eyes don't lie." Hitomi said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the room, Mel was laughing her head off. Van flashed her a hurt look and Mel only laughed harder.  
  
"Goodness child! You are going to give me heart attack!" "That hurt you know." "I know. I'm sorry about Hitomi. I guess she just doesn't want to be close to anybody." "Why?" "Pain and suffering, Van." "What?" ".I don't think I should be the one to tell you. I don't even know much about her. We just met on the plane." "How did you two meet?" "When the plane was crashing, she noticed that I was shaking. She held my hand and smiled at me. That's how we got to know each other." "Is she that caring?" "Yes, I think so. She just doesn't show it." "I see. Mel, Merle will be able to take care of you," Van said as he started to the door. "Where are you going?" "Sorry, but I can't tell you," with that said, he went out of the room.  
  
A few moments passed. Mel was silently looking at the window. She couldn't believe it. They were on another planet. What made her curious was that Hitomi remained perfectly calm about the whole situation. She on the other hand, was just acting. Outside, she was all calm and peaceful. On the inside, however, she was the complete opposite.  
  
She was panicking. What were they going to do? How are they going to go back? Did everyone think they were dead? How was her family? The questions never seemed to stop running through her head.  
  
She closed her eyes. They were going to solve this. They would be able to go back to Earth.  
  
She remembered the time in the plane when she and Hitomi closed their eyes expecting to never open them again.  
  
Mel couldn't take the apprehension and just had to open her eyes. That's when she saw it. The pink light that was surrounding them. She looked at Hitomi. She still had her eyes closed. The next thing she knew, she was lying in bed and Hitomi answering her unspoken questions.  
  
Mel opened her eyes and thought about the raven-haired man. He seemed so kind yet, stubborn at the same time.  
  
'Maybe, just maybe you would be able to let her see the light again.' 


	6. Sweet Dreams, Hitomi

Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially Lady Luna whom has reviewed three times already! That makes me so happy! Thank You! Carrie, I don't think I will be able to put five chapters in one week. I can't write that fast! Emerald, something is going to happen in the future. Hehehehe. Yugismpuzzle, I'm really glad that you're going to put this in your favs.  
  
A Blessing from the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 6: Sweat Dreams, Hitomi  
  
Hitomi had asked one of the guards to escort her to the crash site. When he asked what she was going to do there, she said she had something to do there. When he asked what, she asked him, "Are you going to escort me or not? If not then I'm wasting my time here." (Way to go Hitomi!!!!)  
  
The guard shrugged and led her to the site. Along the way, Hitomi picked up a blossoming flower. It was crystal white. It looked so pure and gentle. Yet, the one who wields it is completely the opposite.or is she?  
  
They wandered into the woods for some time until they arrived at their destination.  
  
"This is enough. I can get by without you. Please go back before anybody notices that you're gone," Hitomi spoke. "But, milady-" "It's all right. I remember the path that we took. Don't worry, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes."  
  
With that, the guard bowed and started to walk away. When he was completely out of site, Hitomi placed the flower on the ground in front of the ruined aircraft. She closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep concentration.  
  
'What's she doing? She couldn't be?'  
  
Hitomi kept her eyes shut. The wind blew her hair and made it seemed like it was alive. Still, she kept her eyes closed. Not even moving an inch.  
  
'Praying?'  
  
After a while, she opened her eyes. She looked around the site. She didn't see anyone. She cast her glance down at the white flower. She saw a piece of half burnt paper.  
  
Without thinking, she picked it up and examined it.  
  
It was a picture of a family. She couldn't see much but the three of them appeared to be smiling. Hitomi frowned. She felt sorry for this family. She knew what it feels like to lose a family in an accident.  
  
She looked at the picture once more before letting it go and float at the direction of the wind.  
  
"Rest in peace," Hitomi whispered.  
  
'I was right. She was praying.'  
  
Hitomi looked at the ruined plane and decided to go inside. When she was inside, she only saw ashes and burnt metal.  
  
"It couldn't have survived."  
  
Just then, her pendant started to glow. A small pink ray suddenly pointed outside. It was like, it wanted to show her something. She went outside and looked in the direction the light was pointing to.  
  
It was pointing to a part of the plane. Possibly the middle section. She followed the light.  
  
When she was inside, it was now pointing to a compartment that was now totally black. She opened it and saw nothing but ashes. However, the pendant was still pointing.  
  
She looked closer. She could see a bag. The pendant seemed to be pointing at it. Hitomi pulled it out and was shocked to see that it was her duffel bag.  
  
"Well, what do you know? It did survive."  
  
She opened the zipper to see if everything inside was in top condition. To her surprise, everything seemed fine. She closed it again and decided to clean it of dust. When the dusts were off, she swung it on her shoulder and went outside.  
  
Outside, she looked at her pendant and silently wondered if it was the one that saved Mel and her. She shook her head and looked around once more.  
  
'I'll think about this later,' Hitomi thought.  
  
Just then, her pendant glowed once more. This time, it was pulsing like a heartbeat. She was then swept into a vision.  
  
It was the same place. She was in the crash site (thought it was the village again didn't you?). She looked around and spotted someone hiding behind the trees. She looked closer and spotted a tint of red and black. She didn't need any more clues to find out who it was.  
  
Suddenly, she was back to the real world. She shook her head and looked at the direction in which the person in her vision was hiding.  
  
"Come out Van. I already know you're there."  
  
Slowly, someone came out from behind the trees. He had unruly black hair and was wearing a loose red shirt with tan pants. Yup, it was Van. No doubt about it now.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" "None of your business." "Still the same eh?" "I don't think people change in that short period of ti-" Hitomi suddenly stopped as her head was enveloped by a massive headache.  
  
She clutched her head and tried to massage it. Suddenly, she felt her strength leave her and she was falling to the ground. But before she hit the earth, she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up to meet a pair of ruby eyes.  
  
Van could see that Hitomi was weakening the moment she clutched her head. Before he knew it, he had caught her before she could hit the ground. Hitomi looked up and Van met her green eyes with his ruby ones.  
  
They stared at each other for a while when Hitomi regained her senses and turned her head away. She slowly pushed away from Van.  
  
"Hitomi?" "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes, yes I'm sure. Just a little dizzy." "..." "What?" "Nothing."  
  
Hitomi shook her head and looked at the ruins once more. She shook her head and decided to go back to the palace and talk to Mel.  
  
She began walking back to the trail that led to the palace. Van had easily caught up with her.  
  
Van couldn't help but worry. He knew Hitomi was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. He also knew that being dizzy doesn't make you collapse like that. She was definitely hiding something. He risked a sideways glance at her. He could see how tired she was. It was like all her energy had been drained from her body. What he didn't know was how right he was.  
  
Hitomi noticed Van look at her but just ignored him. Her head was still pounding and she didn't want to deal with him right now.  
  
The two didn't say anything on the way to the palace. When they reached their destination, Van had accompanied her to Mel's room.  
  
"Van, I need you to stay outside." "And if I won't?"  
  
" I'll slam the door on you again" "Fine."  
  
When Van had gotten out of the room, Hitomi locked the door and went over to Mel's bed. There, she saw the old lady peacefully sleeping.  
  
She looked so relaxed. Almost like her.Hitomi shook her head. This isn't the time to think about it. Reluctantly, she shook Mel awake.  
  
Mel slowly opened her eyes. Her weary eyes met two emerald orbs. She sat up and looked at the person who awakened her from her peaceful slumber.  
  
"Hitomi?" "Mel, can you tell me something about what happened?" "." "Mel?" "A.a pink light surrounded us just when we were about to crash."  
  
" Pink light?"  
  
Mel nodded her head. She studied Hitomi's reaction to see if she knew anything about the mysterious light. However, when she looked at the sandy blonde haired lady, she couldn't see any emotion. She was a hard one to read even after Mel's experiences.  
  
Hitomi, on the other hand, remained emotionless. She was trying to put the puzzle together but she wasn't having much luck. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mel, do you know anything else?" Hitomi asked not opening her eyes. "No. The pink light was all that I saw." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Don't you believe me?" "It's not that. It's just that, if there's anything else, I want you to tell me. The information you're holding back might be the one we need to get back to Earth." "I really don't know anything else." "I see. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure we won't wake up in the dungeons tomorrow."  
  
Mel giggled then nodded her head. Hitomi was not only calm and intelligent, but she had charisma as well. She knows how to calm people and how to get some information out of them.  
  
'Hitomi. What a dependable person,' Mel thought before falling asleep.  
  
Hitomi had gotten out of the room and had already closed the door. Facing the door, she sighed. This was just too much. First, her painful visions, then the black cloud, and now, the pink light! Her head was about to explode.  
  
She closed her eyes and gave another sigh. She opened her eyes and turned around. She met a red loose shirt. She looked up and THEN she met a pair of ruby eyes.  
  
"." "." "." "." "Yes?" Hitomi finally asked. "What?" "It's kind of awkward if you don't say anything." ".You must be tired. I'll show you to your room and. (takes a look at Hitomi's bag) let me take that." "No. It's alright." "But-" "I said no!"  
  
Van blinked in surprise at Hitomi's sudden outburst. Never before had she raised her voice to him. Even when he can clearly see that she was getting irritated or was in a very bad mood, she had never shouted. Actually, it was the opposite. She would just stay quiet and ignore him.  
  
".Sorry." "It's alright. Want to go to your room now?" "Yes, please."  
  
Vans nodded and led the way. After a while of turning and walking along the vast corridors of Fanelia's palace, they arrived at the same room where Hitomi had first awoken.  
  
Van opened the door and let Hitomi in first. He was about to close the door when Hitomi called out to him.  
  
"Yes?" ".No, never mind." "What is it?" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that." "It's alright. Your apology is accepted. Don't worry about a thing." ".Goodnight." "Goodnight Hitomi."  
  
After that, Van closed the door but not before giving Hitomi his usual smile.  
  
Hitomi didn't seem to mind this instead, she looked inside her bag and found her pajamas. She changed into her nightclothes and undid her hair (If you remember correctly, her hair was in braids). She took out a comb and fixed her beautiful sandy blonde hair.  
  
When she finished combing, she spotted her soiled clothes on the floor. She grabbed the vest and was about to fold it but stopped as she felt something in one of its pockets.  
  
She wondered what the item could be. She didn't remember putting anything there.did she? Cautiously, she looked inside the pocket (Hey, you can never be too careful!) and was surprised to see what lay inside.  
  
Her tarot cards! She forgot she brought them along. She took them out and placed them on the bedside table. After that, she continued folding her soiled garments. She put them on a chair that was resting beside a table.  
  
After that, she looked at her tarot cards. She was contemplating whether she should ask them about their current situation or not. However, as she yawned unexpectedly, she decided that she would do it tomorrow morning.  
  
She settled on her bed and soon felt sleep overcome her.  
  
She will find a way back but why did this place seem so familiar to her? Its like she saw it.once in a dream.  
  
Okay, Hitomi has been kind of like stressed. Who wouldn't? Your stuck on a planet, all alone and no way back AND she was the one investigating on how they would be able to get back. She new Mel couldn't handle the work. THEN, she discovers something about her pendant! Wow! Talk about PRESSURE! I based this side of her on a very good friend of mine whom I got to know better because I did a reading on her.  
  
Next Chapter: Hitomi is having a dream but it ain't no ordinary dream! 


	7. Sweet Dreams Indeed

Infinitis: Thank you very much!!!!!!!!! ( Can you give me any ideas on how I can get Van and Hitomi together? Carrie: Don't worry! They'll get together! I just don't know how though. Can you give me any ideas? Yugismpuzzle: Not to worry, I'm gonna finish this fic! But I'll need your help! I need a scene where Van and Hitomi get closer. What do you suggest?  
  
Blessing from the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne but I do own the characters that I made up.  
  
Chapter Seven: Sweat Dreams Indeed  
  
Everything was burning. Trees, houses, and.people. She could feel it. The heat of the flames, the agony of those who were burning. Amongst the flames, she spotted three humans that were running. Two were men, one was a woman.  
  
One of the men had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing garments that looked like what a priest would wear minus the cross. Instead, what could be found in the middle was a symbol.  
  
The other man had long dark brown hair. Like the other, he was also wearing priestly garments. The symbol was different however. It seemed more powerful and.something Hitomi couldn't describe. Familiarity maybe?  
  
The woman was different. She had long brown hair and.she couldn't see the colors of her eyes mainly because of the flames and the darkness of the night. She was wearing what looked like a blue robe and a white dress under it. She was carrying a bundle of white in her pale arms.  
  
They were running towards the forest. It seemed that it was the only safe place in this inferno.  
  
Without another thought, Hitomi dashed after them. Catching up to them was not really a problem, she was the best runner in school. Within seconds, she was already behind them.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped in the middle of the clearing. Out of the blue, people wearing bloody armor surrounded them. They all had weapons. The three looked helpless.  
  
The armored men were about to charge at the three helpless civilians when everything was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Hitomi stood there looking at the dark. It reminded her of everything she was and how she came to be who she was. Her knees suddenly became weak and she collapsed.  
  
It was cold. So cold, but it didn't seem to bother her. She was used to it. It had been her daily companion since that unfortunate day.  
  
What Hitomi was not used to was warmth. She hated it because it only brought back painful memories. She didn't want to get used to it because, if it was taken away, she would hurt. And she didn't want to hurt anymore. It was just too painful for her.  
  
That unfortunate day, 16th of January, was when her family had left her all alone. All alone with no one to lean on. No one to cry on. No one to talk to. No one to ask help for. No one to love. No one to hate. No one.  
  
That day, she decided, she would not hurt anymore. That was the day she decided to build a wall in order to protect herself. In order to keep everyone away. In order for her not to feel pain.  
  
That day, she threw away everything. Her personality, her happiness, her pain, her sorrow, her love, her smile, her kindness, and her precious dreams of the future.  
  
She continued on living. She didn't regret anything she did for she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
But she was getting tired. Physically and emotionally. The wall she built was taking up all her energy in this new planet. She just wanted to rest. She wanted it all to end but she knew she couldn't. No! She wouldn't! She would keep on living no matter how hard it was. She didn't need anyone. She was fine all by herself.  
  
'That's right. I'm fine all by myself. I won't rely on anyone because I have to be strong. For them.' Hitomi reassured herself.  
  
This actually surprised her. Never had she needed to reassure herself. She didn't need it. However, this time, it was a completely different story. She was beginning to doubt herself. She was beginning to seek help.  
  
Meanwhile, in the king's chambers, Van had woken up. He didn't know why. He just had this feeling and it refused to let him continue his sleep.  
  
Dressing up, he walked out of his room. When he passed Hitomi's room, he felt a sudden chill. This was no ordinary chill because for one, the torches' flames didn't move signaling that there was no wind. This was the kind of chill that told him something horrible is about to happen.  
  
He backtracked to Hitomi's door. He stood still there. He was contemplating on what to do. Should he knock? Or should he just open the door VERY quietly just to check if everything was all right.  
  
He nodded his head and just decided to listen for some kind of noise outside the door. He leaned his ear on the oak door and waited like that. It was quiet. It seemed as if nothing was wrong. However, the ominous feeling didn't leave him.  
He had decided, he was going to stay there and wait quietly even if he had to wait all night.  
  
Hitomi was already sweating due to the impact of her dream. Her fists were clenched into knuckles. But, even after all that, her body refused to move. She made no sounds but her breaths were in gasps like she couldn't breathe. It was as if she was just meditating.  
  
The balcony door slowly opened making sure it didn't make too much sound. A figure silently went in. The intruders' black suit blended perfectly with the darkness of the room.  
  
The intruder slowly made his way over to Hitomi's bed. He looked at the sleeping beauty and wondered what she was dreaming about. She seemed to be concentrating.  
  
He shook his head. Whatever it was, it didn't concern his mission. He sprinkled something on the sleeping Hitomi. Then, he unsheathed his katana. He was about to stab Hitomi when in the last minute; she rolled from the bed and stood up on the other side of it. He just stood there shocked because he thought that she was asleep.  
  
Hitomi looked at the intruder or rather assassin. Her green eyes watching every move. Her first option was to yell for help but she found out that her voice didn't work. She was also contemplating whether he brought a friend along. If she did anything rash, she was sure she was going to die.  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep." "." "Doesn't matter. I'm going to finish this mission and deliver your body to my masters."  
  
With that, he started to advance forward. Hitomi tried once more to scream for help but still, her voice didn't work.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and immediately, the assassin blocked the door.  
  
Hitomi wanted to scream for help but she knew that was impossible.  
  
"Everything okay in there?" 'Van! God! What am I going to do?!'  
  
The intruder looked at her and smiled an evil smile. He put his finger in front of his mouth sent a silent shhh to the silent lady.  
  
'Sorry buster but I'm not going to just sit here and wait for you to try and kill me again.'  
  
Hitomi scanned the room for any means of escape. She spotted the balcony but erased the plan. It would take too much time. That's when she spotted the small vase. Her lips curved into a wide smile.  
  
She looked at the assassin with a smiling face. She then ran towards the vase. She could hear her unwanted guest coming up behind her. With her agility, she grabbed the vase and ducked in order to miss the swing of the deadly katana.  
  
Without another thought, she threw the vase towards the assassin. He dodged it and it slammed into the wall. It made a loud crash and broke into small pieces.  
  
Alarmed at the sudden noise, Van unsheathed his sword and opened the door without hesitation.  
  
He saw Hitomi backing up and another person ready to kill her. Without wasting anymore time, he quickly jumped between the two and blocked the assassin's blade. With quick and talented sword movements, he successfully removed his opponent's weapon.  
  
But the battle wasn't done yet. The assassin pulled out a dagger and threw at Hitomi.  
  
Van had been thinking that he was going to throw it at him so he tried to hit him first. He didn't think that he was aiming for Hitomi so he didn't bother in warning her. A wrong move. A VERY wrong move.  
  
Okay! Sorry for this chapter being a cliffhanger but I couldn't explain what happened next in a good and suspensey kind of way. I'm really sorry.  
  
JUST KIDDING! KEEP ON READING! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hitomi saw the dagger and, with quick reflexes, she managed to move. But it still hit her left arm. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She looked at her arm and that's when she wished she DIDN'T look.  
  
What she saw made her dizzy. The dagger was stuck in her arm and a lot of blood was coming out of it. She wasn't sure if what made her dizzy was the blood loss or the fact that her arm was in so much pain but all that didn't matter when she felt herself weaken. She dropped on her knees and was beginning to feel like fainting.  
  
The intruder couldn't evade Van's sword and was immediately killed by it.  
  
When the intruder was taken cared of, Van immediately rushed to Hitomi's side.  
  
He kneeled beside her and took a look at her arm. He cursed. This was bad. She was bleeding so much.  
  
Without hesitating, he picked Hitomi up and ran to the healer's room. On the way, he ordered the guards to be alert because there might be more UNwanted guests in the palace.  
  
Everything was a blur to Hitomi but one thing was for sure. She knew that Van had saved her and that her head was lying on his well-defined chest.  
  
She slowly felt sleepy. She tried to stay awake because she was afraid that if she were to sleep, she would never wake up. Then, there was the matter of her visions. She was still afraid of them and after just experiencing one, she didn't want to see another for fear it would be much worse than before.  
  
'Come on Hitomi, hang on. We're almost there!' Van thought as he clutched Hitomi tighter.  
  
Hitomi didn't feel the pain anymore. She was too absorbed trying not to fall asleep in Van's arms. That's when she felt it. She felt Van tighten his hold on her. That's when she fully felt his warmth.  
  
He was so warm. The complete opposite of her. She wasn't used to this kind of warmth. It was different from the warmth her family gave her. It was so much different. She wanted it to last forever.  
  
No! She wouldn't let it last forever. She didn't want to get used to this warmth for the price was too high. She would never trade her coldness for this warmth.  
  
Hitomi's green eyes slowly became watery. The warmth Van was giving her was reminding her of a lot of things. It reminded her how much she missed her family, how much she had wanted to be held like this, how very much alone she was. It brought back so much pain.  
  
'Warmth.only.brings back.past pain,' Hitomi thought as she fell asleep in Van's warm and strong arms.  
  
Got you there didn't I? Don't worry! I'm not such a big fan of cliffhangers. However, there are some times I need to put cliffhangers so please be patient. Anyway, I don't have anymore interesting ideas for the next chapter so please, I need new ideas. As for Hitomi, weeeellllllllll, I'm not really sure myself. Heehee! Oh yeah! I'm going to post another story. It's called Eliminating the Shadows. It's an escaflowne fic. It'll be out on Saturday. Till next time!  
  
Next Chapter: The doctor explains something about Hitomi's condition, which puts everyone into shock well.not really everyone. Just one person. 


	8. Don't Ask Me

Heeeeey! Thanks for all the reviews people!  
  
Carrie- thanks for the suggestion. Hehehehehe. I've got one hell of an idea now. Mwahahahaha! Ooooookaaaaaay. I'll stop now. However, if you get any new ideas, please tell me( Yugismpuzzle- Hmmm… I don't think Hitomi should learn how to use a weapon, BUT! She is going to learn how to use one. Confusing no? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for the suggestion! Lady Luna- Heeeey! Haven't heard from you for a while! Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist myself! Anyway, if you have any ideas on an awkward moment between Van and Hitomi, please tell me. Thank you! Night_sting- Long time… so… is the sports fest really coming? Heeeey! Invite me alright? I won't take no for an answer. That is like my favorite time in the school year! Hey, what kind of sports are you going to play in? Later.  
  
OOOOOOOKAAAAAAYYYY!!!!! On with the fic!  
  
A Blessing from the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 8: Don't Ask Me  
  
Van was watching her sleeping on the bed. He didn't know why but his heart ached to see her like that. So helpless, so vulnerable. Perhaps it was because it wasn't like her or perhaps because she was always strong and didn't show any weakness. Perhaps it was both.  
  
The healer had said that she was going to be fine. That it would take some time for her to regain all the blood she lost.  
  
He felt at fault for what happened. He knew he was to blame. If only he had seen that move. If only he had warned her. If he had gotten to the intruder first then, this wouldn't have happened to her.  
  
He held her hand and looked at her face. What he saw made him feel even guiltier. Her face was so pale! He didn't like it one bit.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in a pained voice.  
  
He stayed like that, by her side, watching her every move. Then, he remembered that he had to take care of some kingly matters. He hated it but, he had to leave Hitomi's side.  
  
So, he stood up and with one last glance at her, he walked out of the room.  
  
He walked silently along the corridors of his home until he arrived at his destination: his quarters. He went inside and looked at the pile of papers on his desk. He sighed and started to read and sign them.  
  
There was the occasional cursing at the papers and a little mumbling of 'why should I care' and 'not this again'. Gods he was bored! He could be practicing his swordsmanship or finding out who that man that attacked Hitomi was or…  
  
"Watching over Hitomi," he mumbled while crumpling a piece of paper and throwing it into the fireplace.  
  
After a few hours, he finally finished signing the papers. He looked outside the window only to see that it was already after sunset. He sighed and got up.  
  
He went to the bathroom and took a bath. When he went out, he got dressed for bed and immediately fell asleep on his soft mattress.  
  
He forgot all about the day's occurrences. Sure, it may seem lazy but he needed sleep too! And he wasn't about to give up the few hours he had for it. He knew that the next day, he would be bombarded with another heap of papers. Being king had its drawbacks too. Sometimes, he would just wish he were just an ordinary person but he wasn't. He was a king for crying out loud!  
  
Running…she was running. She didn't know why, but she was running away from something. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back. What she saw was plain red. Blood red and nothing else.  
  
Suddenly, her knees gave way and she dropped to the floor, if there even was a floor. She couldn't tell whether there was or not because it was all red.  
  
Then, the floor abruptly became liquid and it was slowly engulfing her. She screamed but no one heard. She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them, it would all be over.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. Red, nothing but red. She was still engulfed in it. Gaining back her senses, she realized that she couldn't breathe. She swam up expecting to emerge from the ocean of blood. Sure enough, she was able to reach the surface.  
  
She looked around. Nothing, it was all black. She looked upwards and there she saw it: the Earth and the moon.  
  
'Am I still on Gaea? Or is this all just a dream?' She wondered.  
  
She looked back down at the blood filled ocean. She saw a face. Then there were two faces, and then there were four. It just kept coming and coming and it wouldn't stop. She frantically looked around and was relieved to have spotted a stone big enough for one human.  
  
She swam as fast as she could there, all the while hoping that the faces wouldn't grab her and pull her down.  
  
She emerged from the bloody ocean and onto the large stone. She sat down and looked at herself. She was drenched with blood. She tried to remove the blood of her body but it was in vain. It would just come back when she wiped it off.  
  
"Hitomi," someone suddenly spoke catching Hitomi's attention.  
  
She looked at where the voice came from.  
  
She was looking at a woman with dark ruby eyes and long black hair. There were also special details like the two dots on her forehead and the strange clothes she had on. But most of all, what attracted Hitomi's emerald eyes were her heavenly white wings.  
  
"Who are you?" Hitomi asked. "My name is Varie and, this place is what will become of Gaea if you do not succeed." "Succeed?" "Yes. You must succeed at all costs Hitomi." "Succeed in what?" "You must succeed in bringing a future on Gaea." "I…don't understand." "Whatever the future holds, it depends entirely on you."  
  
With that, she faded into nothingness leaving Hitomi behind on the lonely stone. She looked around and still spotted only darkness and blood.  
  
"This…this is Gaea's future?" Hitomi wondered aloud.  
  
She closed her emerald eyes and just waited in silence.  
  
"Or…is it mine?"  
  
Van quickly opened his eyes. He thought he heard someone speak. He looked around the dim room. Seeing that no one was there, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Van…"  
  
His eyes quickly shot open again. This time, he stood up and unsheathed his sword. He looked around the room. He definitely heard that one.  
  
"Van…" "Who are you?!" "Van…you must help her." "What?!" "You must help her or else she will not bring us a future." "Who…are you?"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of Van. He shielded his eyes because of the intensity of the light. When he felt the light grow weak, he opened his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw.  
There, standing three steps away from him, was his deceased mother. She had heavenly wings and looked like the way she did on her deathbed.  
  
"Mother?" "You must help her." "Help…who?" "The girl from the mystic moon."  
  
With that, his mother disappeared. Van looked around and found out that he was alone in his room again. He sank back on his bed. This was just too much for him. However, he was glad that he was able to see his mother once more.  
  
"The girl from the mystic moon huh?" He spoke to no one in particular.  
  
He tried to sleep but it was impossible. Something was nagging at him to get up. Sighing in frustration, he got up, grabbed some clean clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a bath and change.  
  
When he went out, he was wearing a black sleeveless top and khaki pants with brown boots. He buckled his sword and went out of his room.  
  
He was silently walking down the corridors when he felt something. At first, it was faint but as the time went by, the feeling became stronger. Fear? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was sending a chill down his spine.  
  
He looked at the direction where the creepy feeling was coming from. His eyes widened in shock. It was the way to where Hitomi was currently sleeping.  
  
'No. Not again!'  
  
With that in mind, he rushed towards Hitomi's temporary quarters. He stopped in front of the oak door. The feeling was so strong now. He didn't hesitate and opened the door.  
  
What he saw was only a dark room and nothing else. He looked around and saw that the windows were covered with thick curtains. He walked over to one and pushed the curtains letting the light of the mystic moon and it's partner in.  
  
With little light, he looked around the room. Nothing seemed to be wrong. His gaze fell on the form on the bed.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
There sitting on the bed was Hitomi. She was curled into a ball and was trembling.  
  
As Van approached her, the feeling was becoming stronger.  
  
'It's…coming from…her.'  
  
Van placed his hand on Hitomi's small shoulder. He was surprised that she even flinched. It seemed as if she didn't even knew he was there.  
  
"Hitomi?" "…" "Are you alright?" "…"  
  
Van was now sitting on the bed looking at Hitomi. He could only hear her ragged breathing and see her trembling body. He couldn't see her beautiful green eyes.  
  
With his other hand, he reached out to her other shoulder.  
  
Hitomi noticed this movement and with a jerk, she pushed him away.  
  
"Hitomi?" "…" "Hitomi…talk to me." "…"  
  
Hitomi suddenly looked at Van.  
  
What Van saw surprised him. He saw pain, sorrow, and…fear.  
  
'Fear? That's something knew.'  
  
He reached out to her again, but she made no movement.  
  
"Hitomi…why won't you talk to me?" "…" "What's wrong?"  
  
'Don't ask me…Just…leave me…alone.'  
  
Ooookay! There are gonna be some twists here so…BE PREPARED!!! 


	9. The Sleep Without Dreams

SabineballZ-A happy ending? Maybe. maybe not. You have to read to find out(  
  
Lady Luna- It's going to get more scary later.  
  
Carrie- the twists are. well. are much more scary and. I'm not gonna answer your guess. Read to find out.  
  
A Blessing From the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 9: The Sleep Without Dreams  
  
The day passed by quite fast. Too fast. Van had wanted to talk to Hitomi after all his work was done. However, when he was finished, it was already late at night. He cursed.  
  
He really wanted to just talk to her even though he knew she wouldn't talk to him. He smiled at the thought. Hitomi? Talk to him? That was very unlikely. Of course, he would be quite happy if they talked occasionally. However, she always seemed to disappear during the day. He didn't know where she would be because he didn't know a damn thing about her.  
  
Of course, she was stubborn, quiet, brave, calm, and VERY beautiful. But other than that, she was a mystery. Even Mel didn't know a thing about her.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
He didn't know why but she always found a way to invade his thoughts. He wanted to protect her. He didn't know why but he wanted to. He always wanted to be by her side. He wanted to tell her that she was safe and that he'll protect her. The question was, would she want his protection?  
  
He looked at the clock. It was so very late. He amused that Hitomi was already sound asleep. Little did he know that he was wrong. So very wrong.  
  
Hitomi was out in the gardens and was looking at the two moons. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross in the middle. Her black ankle length boots finished the outfit.  
  
She wasn't thinking of anything. Just staring at the two moons. There was nothing in her eyes that could resemble any kind of emotion.  
  
She closed her eyes and sat down on the green grass. The wind picked up. It played with her long sandy blonde hair. It was getting cold. But, the woman sitting on the grass didn't seem to mind.  
  
She was too tired to think about it, so very tired. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. All she wanted was to sleep but was afraid to do so because of her visions. Is one night without those horrible dreams so much to ask?  
  
She looked at her hand. She remembered her dream of the blood filled ocean. She was covered with blood. Blood of so many people, perhaps her own as well. She looked up and saw the two moons once again.  
  
She closed her green eyes and stood up. She opened her eyes and looked at the two moons once more. She turned around and walked back into the palace.  
  
She had decided.  
  
She was going to stay here on Gaea and find out what her visions meant. She would not walk away to whatever destiny had conjured up on its sleeve for her. She would face it head on.  
  
She will not run away. No. She would never run away.  
  
The corridors were very lonely that night. She hadn't noticed that it was already very late. She was silently walking to her room when she encountered Merle in the lonely hallway.  
  
"Hitomi, what are you doing up this late?" "." "Don't worry. The silence powder that was sprinkled on you will wear off tomorrow. Then you would be able to talk again."  
  
Hitomi measly nodded and proceeded to her room. She remembered how they found out why she couldn't speak. The guards had examined the dead body of the assassin. They found a small bag containing silence powder. Apparently, when inhaled by a person, it blocks out sounds coming from the throat. It is usually used for quieting noisy prisoners or. assassination attempts.  
  
She sat on the bed. She looked at the desk beside her bed. Atop it, lay her tarot cards. She paused. She was arguing with herself if she should use her tarot cards or not. She approached the cards and looked at them.  
  
She took a deep breath and touched the cards. She sat down on the chair beside the desk. She lit one candle and shuffled the cards. When she was done shuffling, she picked the card on top of the deck.  
  
It was the wheel of fortune. That card was supposed to represent her.  
  
She placed it on one side and started to form a spread with seven cards. When she was done with the spread, she looked at the card that she picked.  
  
The wheel of fortune or the spinner.  
  
The wheel of fortune card states a destiny, fate, or change.  
  
'Was it fate that I was transported here?'  
  
Hitomi looked over the seven cards. Two cards caught her eyes.  
  
The second to the last, the dedicator, and the last, the soul.  
  
The dedicator or the hanged man states a sacrifice or willingness to give oneself for others.  
  
The soul or the fool means a new phase or fresh start.  
  
'There must be a sacrifice in order to have a fresh start. But what would the sacrifice be?'  
  
Her gaze landed upon the lovers card.  
  
'Love, friendship or attraction. Is it mine? Or another person? Maybe both?'  
  
Then, there was the strength card. It means tireless efforts, courage, a challenge that is accepted.  
  
'Does it really mean that? It's beside the lovers card. Maybe it represents a person. But.who?'  
  
The other three cards were the councilor, death, and the challenger.  
  
The councilor meant seeking for guidance, professional help. It showed a picture of an old man. However, it was reversed so Hitomi assumed that it was the opposite, not wanting help from others.  
  
The card beside it is what made Hitomi cringe.  
  
The liberator or the death card.  
  
Some think that the death card always says the end of life but it does not. Sometimes yes, but other times it just means a change. The end of the past and a new start. It was like being reborn.  
  
The one beside it was the challenger or the devil card. It meant trials. But Hitomi thought that it was something more.  
  
'Maybe a representation of someone.'  
  
After reading the cards, she left them there in that order. She looked at them. She couldn't answer her question but somehow, she knew the cards were trying to tell her something. Something deeper than her question that was 'What does the future hold for me?'  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would think about it more tomorrow. Right now, she wanted sleep and god! How she needed it.  
  
Even though sleeping scared her, reading her cards eased the feeling a bit.  
  
She blew out the candle and proceeded to her bed. After a while, she fell asleep. Relaxation was written all over her face. She was finally able to get the sleep she desired so much:  
  
The sleep without dreams.  
  
Okay! So this is a short chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything or anymore. Now you know why Hitomi couldn't scream last last chapter. I need more ideas and I need your help people! If I don't get any more ideas, it will take a long time to continue this. Oh yeah! The cards here are based on my pack of Celtic Wisdom Cards. So, if any of you get confused by the meaning, or about the picture of the old man, you'll know that they're a different kind of tarot cards.  
  
Next Chapter: Hitomi and Van have a talk. Merle and Allen are trying to get Mel to talk about herself and Hitomi. 


	10. Getting Closer

Night_sting- yeah. Your review is the longest. You joined the obstacle relay? Good luck! I joined that last year and we ended up being clobbered by the grade six. THE HUMILITAION! Remember I was grade seven! Anyway, it was still pretty fun. Just watch out for the ball and the hula-hoop oh! And be careful when you go under the table-ooooookkaaaaaaaay!!!! I'm starting to nag! So, I am shutting up now!  
  
Lady Luna-who would benefit from it? Just wanted to ask.  
  
Sabineballz- Here's chapter ten! And yeah, he doesn't realize it. yet.  
  
This chapter's not that eventful BUT well. ahh crap! Just read it please.  
  
A Blessing From the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 10: Getting Closer  
  
Van was walking along the corridors of his home looking for a certain someone. He actually had some free time to look for her. Last time he heard, she was on a balcony on the west wing. So, here he was, looking for Hitomi on the huge west wing.  
  
He passed by many balconies but he didn't see her.  
  
Van sighed. Maybe she had already go-  
  
He stopped. He looked at a balcony he was passing. There, sitting the railing was Hitomi, looking at the horizon with her back against him. She seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
He smiled. He felt pretty lucky to just have caught her there.  
  
He slowly walked to her. She didn't move but he was positive that she already heard him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Hitomi had tried to read the tarot cards once more but the same thing came out of them. After a while of thinking, she had finally given up and decided to take a walk. That's how she ended up on the balcony now.  
  
She was now thinking about how to get Mel back to Earth. She figured, if the pendant saved them from the crash, could it transport Mel back to Earth. Of course, she had to learn how to use the pendant first.  
  
She was thinking now on how was she going to practice without attracting suspicion. After all, she wanted to keep this a secret. She didn't want to tell anybody for fear of being killed because of it. She would just keep it a secret. She wouldn't tell anybody no matter what they did to her.  
  
Especially  
  
"Hey."  
  
Hitomi turned around to look at who caught her attention.  
  
Him.  
  
There, standing on the same balcony where she was, was Van. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with tan pants and of course, his favorite brown boots. She also took notice of the sword at his hip.  
  
He slowly walked closer and leaned on the railing beside her.  
  
Silence  
  
His smile grew. 'This is typical of her', he thought. He knew she'd never talk when it was of no importance.  
  
"Not even a hi?"  
  
"."  
  
"The silence powder should have worn off by now."  
  
".What do you want?"  
  
" Ah, so it did wear off. I don't want anything, I just want to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Where you are from, what are your hobbies, your occupation and why that assassin tried to attack you."  
  
She looked at him and found him staring at her with a serious face. Her gaze turned back to the horizon.  
  
It seemed that if she didn't tell him what he wanted, he would keep on pestering her for the rest of the day. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I can only answer second and last question."  
  
"I want you to answer them all."  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
".Fine."  
  
Silence  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"My hobbies are running and reading books. And for the last question, I don't exactly know why someone tried to kill me."  
  
"Running?"  
  
"Yes. Where I came from, running is considered a sport."  
  
"You must really be in a good mood today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We actually had a conversation."  
  
".Whatever."  
  
Van smiled at her. She was beginning to open up. The conversation he just had with her was proof of his good work. 'Just a little more and maybe she'll tell me everything', he thought.  
  
Then it hit him. He had never seen her smile before. He remained quiet for a while.  
  
Hitomi was getting suspicious. Why was he so quiet? Usually he would be talking about things to get her to talk. 'Something's up', she thought.  
  
Silence  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He smiled. Hitomi was getting suspicious. Actually, he was devising a plan to get her to laugh or even smile.  
  
First, he thought, he could tickle her but she might kill him for doing so. Then, he thought about telling her funny experiences but he didn't know if she would laugh or not.  
  
'This is harder than I thought.'  
  
'What the hell is he thinking? Wait a second! I'm wondering what he's thinking? This isn't like me! Why should I care what he's thinking about?'  
  
Why? Why did he want to see her smile so much? Why did it pain him when he saw how fragile she was? Van looked at the angel sitting on the rail.  
  
Why do I care about you so much?  
  
Hitomi felt Van's eyes on her and when she looked at him, she confirmed her suspicions. He was looking at her.  
  
He had a small smile on his face and his eyes. his eyes had a far off look in them. It was like he was thinking about something and he looked handsome.  
  
'HANDSOME! I must really be losing my mind! No! I have to find a way back to Earth!'  
  
Van didn't notice that Hitomi was already looking at him. He was too absorbed in his daydream to even notice.  
  
He was busy thinking why he always cared about her so much. Why? She was just a mysterious and beautiful woman he met. Then it hit him. He liked her. He liked her a lot.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Huh?" Van snapped back to reality.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Hehe. nothing important."  
  
"I see."  
  
Hitomi didn't believe his answer one bit. He was thinking about something and it was important. She could see it in his eyes!  
  
She sighed. Whatever it was, it was none of her business. She looked at the horizon once more. Her thoughts secretly wondered to the assassin.  
  
Why would someone want to kill her? And, how did they know that she was here? Did they know that she was from another planet? How? How did they know it was her?  
  
"C'mon Mel! Tell us already!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. Hitomi said that we should keep it a secret though I don't know why."  
  
"Just a hint?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeaaaassseee?"  
  
"C'mon Merle stop. She doesn't want to tell us." A blonde knight with eyes of blue spoke.  
  
"You too, Allen?"  
  
"You can't force people Merle."  
  
"That's right Merle. You can't force people but! I'll tell you if you ask Hitomi for her permission. If she says yes, then lucky you. If no, well, maybe when she trusts you enough." Mel spoke.  
  
"All right!!!"  
  
With that done, Merle sped out of the room to find her prey.  
  
"You know, that will never happen." Allen suddenly spoke.  
  
"I know. Hitomi will never say yes. Unless of course Merle tricks her which will never happen."  
  
"You're a tricky one."  
  
"I know."  
  
". Mel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really want to know who you and Hitomi are."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So. you're going to tell me?"  
  
"If you get a yes from Hitomi."  
  
"You know that's impossible."  
  
"I know."  
  
"C'mon Mel! Just tell me who you two are! Please! I'm begging you!"  
  
"Heehee. Sorry but no can do!"  
  
" *Sigh* It was worth a shot."  
  
With that done and over with, he excused himself and left Mel's room.  
  
Out in the corridor, he began walking to his room. He wanted to find out more about the castles unusual guests. If they were prisoners, he still couldn't torture them because they were women and it was against his honor to harm them, no matter who they were.  
  
When he was about to turn in a corner, he accidentally bumped into somebody. Apparently, Allen's body was stronger and that person fell because off the impact.  
  
"Ouch! Crap!"  
  
" I'm sorry! Merle?"  
  
"Allen! Just the person I was looking for!"  
  
Allen helped Merle off the stone ground. He asked Merle what she wanted with him.  
  
"It's not safe around here. Let's go to my room and talk."  
  
"Alright, princess."  
  
"Stop calling me a princess! You know I hate that title!"  
  
"Your just like Van you know?"  
  
"I'm his little sister Allen. Why do you think I'm not like him?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
". Whatever. Come on! I need to discuss a little matter with you."  
  
With that, Merle dragged Allen off to her room. Unknown to them, someone was listening in on their conversation in the shadows.  
  
Now what is she up to?  
  
Okay! It's getting harder to continue because I've got a quarterly exam next week and I'm already studying. So, sorry if it's not a very good chapter. The next one's better.  
  
Next Chapter: The Devil card reveals himself and Merle's suspicion towards her bother. 


	11. The Challenger Card Reveals Itself

Kittymui-Thanks! (  
  
Ur2fuckinkewl( )- sorry if you think that way. Anyway, I took your advice and got an editor. Thanks for telling me about it.  
  
Onigiri-Momoko- Wow! Thank you so much!  
  
Chan- Don't worry! I'll be updating.  
  
SailorSunl- Sorry if I couldn't get all the cards.  
  
Sabineballz-Don't worry too much! They'll fall in love! If not. well. well the story's gonna get really boring.  
  
Yugismpuzzle- Heh. Sorry about that. I just couldn't think of anything else.  
  
A Blessing From the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 11: The Challenger Card Reveals Itself  
  
"All right Merle. What is this about?" Allen asked as he watched Merle look her door and close the curtains.  
  
Merle pointed to a door inside her room.  
  
"The bathroom?"  
  
"Go into the bathroom. We'll talk there."  
  
"Why can't we just talk here?"  
  
"Because someone might be listening."  
  
"Is it really that important?"  
  
"YES! NOW GO INTO THE BATHROOM!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell. princes."  
  
"Allen!"  
  
Allen walked to the bathroom in slow motion just to particularly annoy Merle.  
  
Meanwhile, Merle had had enough. She was about to scratch the life out of the Caeli Knight. Didn't he know that this was of great importance? Nope, he didn't by the way he was acting.  
  
She had waited for a full five minutes and Allen still wasn't close to the bathroom door. She screamed. She had really had enough. She just pushed Allen towards the bathroom. When they were both inside, she closed and looked the door.  
  
"Okay Merle, may I know what is so important that you need to drag me into your bathroom?"  
  
"Okay. It's about Van-sama."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well. Have you noticed that he has been acting strange since Hitomi came?"  
  
"Now that you think about it, yeah, he has been acting strange."  
  
"You know the reason?"  
  
"He likes Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"No! It's true. Van-sama likes Hitomi!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"When I left Mel's room and tried to find Hitomi, I found her with Van-sama on the balcony. And you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hitomi was actually talking! I mean, conversing with Van-sama. We know that that's pretty much impossible."  
  
"Maybe she just felt like it."  
  
"Shut up and listen to me. After they were done talking, Hitomi didn't look at Van-sama anymore but he was still looking at her. And his eyes, my god! His eyes were so full of emotions! You should have seen it!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes! Now are you going to help me bring those two together?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First of all, we don't know a thing about Hitomi. Second, she might already have a boyfriend. Third. she might be an assassin."  
  
"I don't think she's evil, Allen. There's just something about her. I don't know. It's just that, whenever I'm near her, I feel as if I don't have to be strong. That I don't need to hide my weaknesses."  
  
". I'm just trying to be careful. We don't know who she is. It's best if we don't get too close to her."  
  
"I know but I just can't help it. She's the only one who was able to get Van-sama to act this way."  
  
With that, Merle ran out of the room leaving Allen in the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Hitomi was getting uncomfortable with Van following her around. After they had talked on the balcony, she decided to head for the gardens and think there. She had hoped that Van would not follow her but to her dismay, he did.  
  
And now, here she was walking along the corridor with Van at her side sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
'Why is he following me?'  
  
They passed many servants and soldiers, all of which were looking at them strangely. Hitomi kept wondering why they were doing so. Was Van really that important that it was strange of him to be walk-ahem. following her?  
  
When they arrived at their destination, they were immediately greeted by the graceful wind. Hitomi walked further into the garden with Van following closely behind her.  
  
It seemed to Van that Hitomi was looking for something because she would stop and look around every other minute. After a while of walking, they arrived at a place that Van didn't even know was there. Amazing was the only thing he could think of at the moment when he laid his eyes on the secret spot.  
  
He looked around. The place was ways off the pathway and it was completely secluded because of the trees surrounding it. There were flowers of different colors and the grass was unusually greener. Perhaps because it wasn't stepped on regularly. There was a small hill and on top of the hill was a big tree that overlooked the hidden spot.  
  
He looked above. What he saw was the mystic moon and it's partner. The view there was greater than any other place in the palace. He was totally impressed with Hitomi now. She had only been here for a few days and she had already found a place that he didn't know about even though he had been living there all his life.  
  
So this is where she disappears to  
  
He looked around and saw her heading for the tree on top of the hill. He jogged after her. She stopped beside the tree. She leaned on it and looked at the flowers. He went beside her and looked at the same thing she was looking at.  
  
"You're amazing you know?"  
  
". "  
  
"I never even knew this place existed and I've been living in this castle all my life."  
  
". "  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because. "  
  
"Because what?"  
  
". "  
  
Here we go again.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Hitomi sat down with her back still leaning on the huge trunk. Van followed suit. They sat there in silence one looking happy while the other looked miserable.  
  
'I like her even though I don't know a thing about her.' Van thought. He sneaked a glance at the angel beside him. The wind was playing with her hair and she had a solemn look on her face.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Van kept thinking about what he was feeling whenever Hitomi was near. She always made him feel relaxed and well. blissful. He always felt at ease to see her in good health.  
  
His mind wandered off to the time when she was attacked. He frowned. He remembered how ghostly pale she was. He was so worried that he had stayed by her side for hours. And when he finally left her side, his mind kept on wandering back to her. He didn't know why. He wanted to figure this out. Was it true love? Or was it just a crush?  
  
While Van was trying to figure out what he was feeling, Hitomi had been trying to figure out why had she shown Van this place. She could have practiced using her pendant here because no one went to this place. Why did she show this place to HIM of all people?!  
  
Perhaps it was because she had wanted to show this to someone. Maybe it was because she wanted him to see this place or maybe he deserved the chance to have peace. Maybe she had been in this world for far too long!!!  
  
Time passed and Hitomi thought that it was time that she went back into her room. She stood up and started to walk back.  
  
Van was put back into reality by Hitomi's action. He was still trying to figure out why he was attracted to a certain woman when Hitomi stood up. He followed her and they walked in silence towards the castle.  
  
They walked together through the many corridors in the palace. They still passed a lot of guards that were giving Hitomi a curious look and Van a smiling face. After a while of torment for Hitomi, they finally arrived at the oak door that connected to her room. She turned and looked at Van.  
  
"Are you going to follow me inside the room too?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He looked outside the window. It was getting dark. He was surprised that he spent so much time with her. Yet, he somehow felt that it wasn't enough. He had wanted to spend more time with her but sadly, the day would not allow it. He looked at her again.  
  
"Well, it was nice spending time with you. Good night," he leaned closer to her till his breath was tickling her face.  
  
Hitomi's heartbeat quickened when she realized what Van was about to do. It became louder and louder every second Van's face going near hers. It was throbbing so loud like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"My lady," After that, he kissed her cheek.  
  
With that, he walked away smiling. Hitomi was bewildered by Van's action. She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. She touched the place where Van had kissed her. She didn't know why but her heart pounded so loud when he leaned closer to her. She shook her head and went inside her room.  
  
Inside, she walked towards the bathroom and was about to change into her pajamas when she spotted a small black crystal on her bed. Curious, she touched it and was surprised that it began to glow an eerie light.  
  
Hitomi.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Hitomi. come.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
I can answer. all your questions.  
  
"My. questions?"  
  
Yes. You want to know don't you?  
  
"Know what?"  
  
I'll be waiting. the crash site. tonight. come alone.  
  
With that, the mysterious voice disappeared. Hitomi looked around the room. No one was there. She looked at the bed. The black crystal was still there only it wasn't glowing this time. It was just lying there like nothing happened.  
  
She reached out for it but stopped midway. She remembered what had happened when she first tried to touch it. She closed her hand and let it fall back to its place.  
  
She looked outside the window. It was already dark. She looked back at the black crystal. She was arguing with her self whether she should go there alone or she wouldn't go at all. She looked outside the window again. She took a deep breath and went inside the bathroom. When she went out, she was wearing a different outfit.  
  
It was a gray shirt with a white horizontal line at the breast, black stretchable pants, and gray rubber shoes. She had tied her hair into a ponytail. She walked over to her bag, got her pocket flashlight, and went out the room.  
  
When she went out of the room, the black crystal gave off an eerie light and disintegrated.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
She had decided to go alone. After all, who was there to help her? Certainly, Mel couldn't do it and Van certainly wouldn't go without an explanation. Then there were the guards. She thought for a moment.  
  
Silence  
  
Nope. If she were to ask on of the guards to come with her, they would certainly report everything that will happen. That will resort in total chaos. She nodded. She was on her own.  
  
Hitomi went out of the castle as quietly as she could. She then proceeded to enter the forest.  
  
When she entered the forest, she got an eerie feeling. Her instincts were telling her to turn back. She was about to do so when something blocked her way. It was an invisible wall. She touched it. It really seemed to be a wall.  
  
Guess I have no choice.  
  
She turned on her flashlight and started to head towards the crash site. The forest seemed to be very quiet that night. It was as if the creatures were afraid of something or someone.  
  
Without warning, the wind suddenly became icy cold, which made her shiver. She cursed. She had underestimated nature by not bringing a jacket.  
  
After walking a little while, she saw the crash site. She slowly walked closer to it. The closer she got, the stronger the eerie feeling was getting. When she entered the site, she saw no one. She looked around, still no one.  
  
"It's an honor to finally meet you, Hitomi Kanzaki," Someone suddenly said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw the figure concealed in darkness.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Meanwhile, Van was getting ready for bed. He felt pretty happy because of what he had just done. He had just made a move on Hitomi. By this time, he finally realized that he was in love with her. Even though he didn't know anything about her, something told him that she wasn't evil. In fact, it told him that she was kind-hearted and everything that was good. There was just something about her aura that made you feel at ease.  
  
Van was about to go into his bathroom when he heard a voice. He stopped and looked around. He grabbed his sword and awaited any kind of noise.  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Van! You must help her! The crash site! Don't let her fall into darkness or else all will be lost!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Van sighed. He didn't understand. Help who? Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"The crash site!"  
  
Van put on his boots and buckled his sword. He ran out the room and through the corridors. He cursed. This is just one of those days when he wished that he didn't live in such a big castle.  
  
He spotted Allen walking along the corridor.  
  
"Allen! I want you to send a number of soldiers to the crash site where we found Hitomi! I have no time to explain! Just do it!"  
  
With that, he sped off towards the stables. He spotted his black mare. He quickly saddled it and sped off towards the forest.  
  
So what did I tell you? This chapter is a lot more better than the last one. This is a cliffy so. I know I know! You guys hate cliffhangers but I couldn't help it. At least it's not as bad as the first one. is it a cliffy? I can't really tell because it has this nice ending to it but. Waaaaah!!! Whatever! Can somebody tell me if it's a cliffhanger or not? I'm really confused but then again, maybe not@_@  
  
Next Chapter: Hitomi meets the Devil Card. Van speeds of towards the crash site. Will he get there on time? Or will he lose Hitomi to the darkness? 


	12. Hitomi's Misfortune

A Blessing From the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 12: Hitomi's Misfortune  
  
Van sped off towards the forest. He passed the empty markets and the gates to the city in a flash. He headed towards the East Mountain Forest where the crash site was located.  
  
"I am the representation of the Devil Card."  
  
"How do you know of me?"  
  
"My dear Hitomi, you are in no position to ask questions."  
  
Van cursed. There was an invisible wall blocking the entrance to the forest. No matter what he did, he couldn't get through. He had tried to use his 'power' but nothing worked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your friend is here."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
The person hidden in the darkness pointed his hand to the left. Hitomi slowly looked. Nothing was there, just the dark forest. Suddenly, an image started to form.  
  
It showed the entrance to the forest. There was a black horse and there was a man. Hitomi's eyes narrowed. It was too dark to tell who it was.  
  
"Too dark to tell?"  
  
". "  
  
"Let me light it up a bit."  
  
Suddenly, blue-floating balls of lights appeared around Hitomi and the man in the image. She gasped.  
  
"Van. "  
  
Van surprised as well. He was trying to get through the barrier when an image appeared. It showed the crash site with two people in it but it was too dark to see who they were. Then, out of nowhere, blue balls of light started appearing around him and one of the mysterious figures. He was shocked at who he saw.  
  
"Hitomi. "  
  
Hitomi was afraid now. What if the pendant acted up? What if the light was too powerful and Van saw it? What would he do if he found out about her secret? He wouldn't do anything to her right? He's not that kind of person.  
  
Suddenly, reality stroke Hitomi. She remembered how people change when they found out that you were different from them. After all, it is in the human nature to repel those who are different from them.  
  
She had seen it happen. She had seen it happen to the beggars. Just because they couldn't afford a house, people would just ignore them. Sometimes, they would even beet the person up and just leave them there to die. Would Van do the same thing to her?  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"How. do you know about me?"  
  
"Because you were destined to come here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Van was watching the image from his position. He could see their lips moving but he couldn't here anything. Suddenly, he heard horses hooves from behind him.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Van smiled. Good old Allen. He can always count on him. "Allen!"  
  
"I followed your orders now what is going on?"  
  
"Allen, Hitomi's in danger. Look!"  
  
"Look at what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Van looked at the image. It had disappeared. He noticed that the blue lights have disappeared as well. He walked towards the entrance to the forest. The barrier was gone as well. With that in mind, he quickly got on his horse and sped of leaving Allen and the ten guards.  
  
"Come on!" Allen yelled.  
  
With Allen's signal, they followed Van towards the forest.  
  
Van was very worried now. The forest had gone back to the way it was. He had to hurry. He could hear Allen and the guards following him. Good, he thought. If he were to engage in battle, it would be easier for him to fight knowing someone could protect Hitomi.  
  
They arrived at the crash site but no one was there. He got off his horse and looked around. No one but there was a sign of struggle. He looked at the ground. Was he too late?  
  
Suddenly, something caught his eyes. It was a golden string. He picked it up and was surprised at what came with it.  
  
"This is. "  
  
He stared at the pink tear shaped stone attached. He closed his eyes. This was proof of what he had just seen. She was here. He closed his eyes. Had he failed? Had he failed to protect her again?  
  
He clutched the pendant. Yes, he did. He had failed to protect the one he loved once more.  
  
He opened his eyes. He would save her. He would save her no matter what.  
  
Wait for me, Hitomi.  
  
"Van, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Allen. All I know is that Hitomi was here. Let's go ask Mel."  
  
"I don't think Mel will tell you anything."  
  
"She has too."  
  
With that, they all went back to the palace.  
  
All the while, Van was damn worried about Hitomi. There was a sign of struggle that meant that she didn't want to go. Then, there was his mother appearing and telling him to help someone. Was that someone Hitomi?  
  
He then remembered about the first time his mother appeared to him. She had told him to help the girl from the Mystic Moon. Hitomi, from the Mystic Moon? Was such a thing possible?  
  
Come to think of it, she and Mel were talking about 'Earth'. Such a place didn't exist on Gaia. Then, there were their clothes; he had never seen anything like them. The more he thought about it, the more he believed it.  
  
Hitomi and Mel are both from the Mystic Moon. The coincidences are just too many to ignore. Was this what Hitomi was keeping from him?  
  
They passed through the empty market and went towards the castle. Tomorrow, he would ask Mel tomorrow. She had to tell him who they really were. It might provide a clue to who they were dealing with.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She looked around. Still nothing. There was nobody there. She was alone in that place. She touched her neck. Her pendant wasn't there anymore. She recalled what had happened.  
  
"How. how do you know about me?"  
  
"Because you were destined to come here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The person looked at the image of Van at the entrance. He saw that there were already a number of soldiers approaching. He made a motion with his hand and the image then disappeared. He looked at Hitomi.  
  
"You're mine."  
  
With those said, shadows suddenly were engulfing Hitomi. They started out from her feet and then they worked their way up to her stomach.  
  
Hitomi tried to run away but her legs were being held to the ground and it resulted in her falling down. It was as if the darkness was pulling her because no matter what she did, she couldn't stand up.  
  
'The pendant!' Hitomi thought. She clutched her pendant and closed her eyes.  
  
'But what if goes out of control? What if Van sees it?'  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. She couldn't do it! No matter how hard she tried, images of people she knew hating her kept appearing in her head. She was afraid. She didn't want that to happen.  
  
She pulled her pendant until the latch was broken and she buried it on the ground. If he knew about her, then for sure he knew about her pendant. She wouldn't let him have it. She just hoped that he didn't see what she had just done.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the pendant comforted her a little. She closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to engulf her.  
  
Hitomi looked around again. It was pure darkness. She couldn't tell where she was. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She couldn't even tell if she was awake or not.  
  
You're trapped.  
  
The man concealed in darkness looked at the person on the bed. He removed his cloak. This caused him to reveal his long white hair and his mysterious blue eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots.  
  
He walked closer to the bed where the person laid. He stared at the human. He smiled an evil smile.  
  
He touched the person's face.  
  
"You are too pure to be with those humans."  
  
He leaned closer.  
  
"You belong with me."  
  
His breath was already touching the person's face.  
  
"My dear. Hitomi."  
  
He sealed his lips with hers.  
  
Ooooooookkkaaaaaay! End of chapter twelve. I know, it's kind of short and I know how you all hate the bad guys kissing the good guys but this is the story so I'm not changing it. Anyway, remember about the twists I told you all about? It's probably going to start in the fourteenth chapter or the fifteenth. For any of you confused about Hitomi being awake then being asleep, the explanation will come in the next chapter so please be patient. Later(  
  
Next Chapter: Mel tells everything she knows and Van gets a message from someone. 


	13. A Small Glimpse of Reality

Kittymui- I know the feeling! Hahaha!  
  
SabineballZ- Really sorry about that, I just couldn't help it!  
  
Dezert Rose- Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Onigiri Momoko- I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry! Read to find out why, I'm so sorry.  
  
Yugismpuzzle- How are you doing?  
  
A Blessing From the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
Chapter 13: The Girl From the Mystic Moon  
  
A man with unruly raven black hair passed through the hallway. Van had had a sleepless night. He was too worried about Hitomi to sleep. He stopped in front of an oak door. He knocked and waited.  
  
The door opened. It was an old woman who opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Van. Please come in."  
  
Van merely nodded and went in. He sat down on the coach. He motioned Mel to sit down beside him.  
  
The old woman did as instructed and quietly sat down.  
  
"Mel, I need to talk to you about Hitomi."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Van looked at Mel with confusion in his eyes. He had thought that Mel wouldn't ask him that question.  
  
Mel looked at Van.  
  
"Surprised? Allen came in yesterday. He told me everything that happened and tried to get something out of me. But I didn't tell him anything. I wanted to tell you everything."  
  
"Why me? Why not Allen?"  
  
"Because Hitomi seems to trust you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Women's intuition. You can actually see it in her eyes."  
  
"Thanks Mel."  
  
"No problem. So what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Mel told Van everything she knew including about the pink light. When Mel finished with her story, she excused herself and went out of the room. She knew that Van needed to be alone.  
  
Van was shocked at what he had just heard. He had been right. Mel and Hitomi were from the mystic moon.  
  
If Mel wasn't lying, and they were from the mystic moon, was it possible that Hitomi was the one he was supposed to help? If that is so, he had already failed, twice. He searched his back pocket for something.  
  
When he took his hand out, it was already holding something. It was Hitomi's pendant. He looked at the tear shaped crystal. He took the liberty of having the latch fixed. He nodded and wore the pendant.  
  
He will not fail her this time. He would save her no matter what.  
  
Outside, Mel was smiling. She recalled what she had overheard yesterday.  
  
Merle and Allen were talking about something along the corridor. The two had decided to talk in the princess' room.  
  
She sighed. What was she up to?  
  
She walked along the corridors until she spotted Hitomi and Van on the balcony talking. Hitomi seemed very annoyed but Mel had already seen through her. Inside Hitomi really didn't mind Van talking to her even though she still didn't notice.  
  
That's when she decided to leave the two alone.  
  
That was how she got the conclusion that Hitomi trusted Van. The door opened and out came Van. He had a determined look on his face.  
  
"Van, are going to save her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you want to save Hitomi? You barely know her, so why are you going to save her?"  
  
". I. I don't know. I just have this feeling that I need to help her. Don't you feel that way too sometimes Mel?" He lied.  
  
". You're not a very good liar you know?"  
  
Van smiled at the old woman. She really was knowledgeable.  
  
" How'd you know?"  
  
"Women's intuition. Now, why do you want to save Hitomi?"  
  
"It's because. "  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Sorry Mel, I don't think I'm ready to admit it yet."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You're doing the same thing as I did with Merle."  
  
"?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
With that, Mel walked off leaving a confused Van in the hallway.  
  
Van looked at the way Mel had gone. He was arguing with himself if he should go and follow her or if he should just go to the secret place. He paused for a while and then started to go out of the palace and into the gardens.  
  
He was going to the secret place that Hitomi had shown him.  
  
After a while, he arrived at the special place that he had shared with his angel. He made his way toward the lone tree. Funny, it reminded him of Hitomi. While the flowers were all together, the tree was all alone on the hill.  
  
He frowned. Hitomi was always alone. He never saw her with somebody except for Mel. He wondered what would make her lose her trust in people. Not that he was complaining, she did trust him. Well, at least that was what Mel told him. Still, he liked to believe that Hitomi really did trust him.  
  
He looked up at the mystic moon. He smiled. That was where Hitomi was from. He often wondered what it was like there. Perhaps he would ask Hitomi. He frowned. He was worried. There was no denying that fact. It just didn't feel right without him knowing where or how she was doing.  
  
He closed his eyes and lay on the grass. Not soon after he shut his orbs, sleep took over him. No one could blame him. He was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. This is just one of those times when he needed someone to lean on like the love of his life.  
  
The darkness was overwhelming yet, he didn't feel frightened. In fact, he felt a sense of familiarity within the darkness.  
  
"Van."  
  
He turned around, alarmed that someone had invaded his dream.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Van, she's scared. Help her."  
  
"Who? Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes. Look."  
  
His mother pointed to her right. There, in the darkness, he saw Hitomi. However, this darkness was different from his. He felt a foreboding feeling emitting from where Hitomi was. 'It must be that man Hitomi was talking to in the forest,' he thought.  
  
He shouted her name but she didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she just kept looking around unaware that he could see her. Suddenly, her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground. She was already losing hope.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
She curled up into a ball. Her breaths were in gasps. It was as if she had been walking for hours, which she must have, he guessed.  
  
He could see her but when he tried to come near to her, an invisible wall blocked him. He growled. He knew what it was that was blocking him from reaching his destination. It was that man again.  
  
He saw her curl up into a ball. Slowly, her shoulders began to shake. He knew. He knew that she was already crying.  
  
"Van, she's afraid of being alone even though she doesn't know it."  
  
"How can I help her?"  
  
"Use her pendant my son."  
  
"Her pendant?"  
  
"Yes. Her pendant has a duty to protect its master. If you could get it to work, you will be able to save her."  
  
"I'll save her."  
  
Van opened his eyes and sat up. It was already dusk. He had been sleeping for that long. He looked down at Hitomi's pendant. He was still trying to figure out if what he dreamt of was true. He closed his eyes as he clutched it. It wouldn't hurt to try right?  
  
"Please, please help me save Hitomi."  
  
He opened his eyes. To his surprise, the pendant glowed. However, just as fast as it glowed, it dimmed and it vanished. He blinked. What his deceased mother told him was true. He could save Hitomi with the help of her pendant.  
  
"Where's Hitomi?"  
  
Suddenly, the pendant glowed. The pink light surrounded Van. He closed his eyes as he saw the light getting much more intensified.  
  
When he opened his eyes, all he saw was the palace. Yet, somehow, it seemed different. It seemed . less real. He walked through the corridor trying to figure out what had happened. He came to a halt in front of Hitomi's bedroom. He entered it.  
  
He looked around. There were no signs of life. It was . empty. He closed the door and walked around a bit more. In every door he passed, he would take a moment and look inside it. No one was there. No maids, no soldiers, no knights, no pesky advisers. It was empty. The whole palace was empty.  
  
"What happened?" He asked himself as he walked to the garden. It was quiet. It was too quiet. He didn't hear his people talking. He didn't hear the songs of the birds. It was as if the life was drained from the place.  
  
He walked towards the clearing where Hitomi led him. It was still the same. Nothing had changed. The flowers, the grass, the view of the mystic moon, and the tree on the hill. Nothing had changed at all.  
  
" Hitomi's friend I presume?"  
  
Van looked at where the voice came from. There, standing a few strides from him, was the man that was talking to Hitomi that night she disappeared. He was wearing a black armor that matched his cold blue eyes. His long white hair danced perfectly well with the whispering wind.  
  
"What did you do to Hitomi?"  
  
" I just put her to sleep. Is it so wrong to put someone who is tired to rest?"  
  
" Release her."  
  
" Why should I?"  
  
" Because I'll kill you if you don't."  
  
" Don't say things that you don't mean."  
  
This made Van's eyes narrow at the man. The guy did not know that Van was serious. He was getting annoyed with this gesture. He wanted Hitomi back. She was all that he wanted and he would most likely kill this guy to get her.  
  
" What if I told you that she doesn't want to go back?"  
  
This made Van look directly at the man in black armor. The look of utter disbelief was imprinted in his face. Why? Why wouldn't Hitomi want to go back? He thought it over but still didn't get an answer. A minute ago, his deceased mother had told him that his beloved Hitomi was scared. What was he hearing this time? That Hitomi was happy wherever she was? No! It couldn't be! He was lying! He just had to be!  
  
" You're lying!"  
  
" It's time for you to leave this sacred place. Only I, Croix Fatima, am allowed to enter Hitomi Kanzaki's mind."  
  
With that, the man mad a gesticulation with his hand and immediately Van began to fade away. He looked at the man. Croix was looking elsewhere now. Van looked at where he was looking. His eyes widened at the site.  
  
Van's eyes suddenly opened and ruby orbs met the world. He sat up and looked around. He was back in the special place. The only difference being it was nighttime. He looked at the pendant and saw it slightly glowing. He grasped it and let out a huge sigh. H  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw. There, sitting beside the tree was Hitomi with three other people. They seemed to be talking and were happy. He wondered who those people were. How is it that they were able to make her talk? How is it that they could wipe away the sorrow in her eyes? HOW?!  
  
Van walked toward the castle whilst the thoughts 'how' and 'why' triumphed over his head.  
  
Okay! I'm sorry to you all! Especially to Onigiri Momoko. I know I told you all that explanations would be in this chapter but I couldn't find the right time to put them there. HOPEFULLY, I will be able to put the explanation in the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter: Van uses the pendant again in order to get Hitomi back but does she want to go back? 


	14. A Reality That Never Happened

Thanks to all those who reviewed and I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I have just been bombarded with homework, school projects, exams, volleyball training, and my English teacher's special training to get me all prepared for the creative writing contest. I barely had enough time to go to the Internet. I am so sorry. Here's the next chapter to make it all up to you. I hope you all like it!  
  
Kayorine- thanks! I really appreciate it  
  
mia-ToOTs- I know I know! I've been busy  
  
yugismpuzzle-Sorry sorry! I got confused and got the wrong chapter out.  
  
SabineballZ-Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter  
  
Carrie21-Thank you!  
  
Onigiri Momoko-Oooookaaaay! I don't get it.  
  
A Blessing from the Sky  
  
Chapter 14: A Reality That Never Happened  
  
Sunrise is always as enchanting as the sunset. People usually define sunset as the start of a new day. However, poetic people define them as new hopes, new beginnings, new lives and so on. Others who are pessimistic define them as new troubles, start of torment, lives lost and many more. However, no matter how you think of it, the view of the sunrise never fails to relax the weary soul.  
  
Except for one person.  
  
Van Slanzar de Fanel stared at the rising sun from his bedroom window. He had been standing there since he had awoken about two hours ago. His body was like a statue, never moving an inch from where he was standing. However, his mind was like a market place, noisy.  
  
He kept thinking about what he saw in Hitomi's mind. He had thought that she was suffering and crying her heart for someone to save her. And he, like a fool who easily believes others, set out to save her. He actually believed that she was in pain.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
He was so wrong. She was there, smiling and laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't even notice him there, standing and watching her. It had hurt him. It had hurt him to see that he couldn't make her happy. It had hurt him to see that she was happier without him.  
  
He believed that he could make her trust him. And that little incident on the balcony led him to believe that he was one step closer to his goal. She had started talking, really talking. And he had been there, listening to her talk about herself. He would give anything to be able to experience that moment again. But it was too late. No matter how hard he wished, she wouldn't be answering.  
  
Even if she did answer him, it would be unwillingly. She would hate him for taking her away from her happiness. He didn't want that. He wouldn't be able to take it if she hated him.  
  
Unconsciously, his hand clutched the pink pendant. He looked at it with sorrow streaked eyes. He wondered why he was still wearing it. He had no reason to wear it anymore. But it was still there. He couldn't bring himself to put it away. It had become a part of him. Just like her.  
  
He sighed. He wanted to go back in there and talk to her. But he didn't want to be hurt again.  
  
Merle watched from the little opening in the door. Her elegant tail swung to and fro. She had been watching her brother for a while now and the only movement she noticed was him clutching the pendant.  
  
She had never seen her brother so depressed except when their parents died. But even after that, he had still pulled through. However, this depression was different. Though she didn't know the actual details, she had a hunch that it was because of Hitomi's disappearance. She was going to skin the girl alive for what she did to her brother.  
  
With nothing else to do, she abandoned her post and went to Hitomi's room. All of her things were still there. It was like she didn't leave. Merle looked at the bag on the table. She saw that it was opened. She couldn't resist but take a little peak inside. She saw unfamiliar clothes. But what caught her gaze was the book at the bottom. She took the book out and looked at the cover. There was an unfamiliar writing on it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't decipher it.  
  
Giving up on reading what most likely would be the title, she opened it.  
  
She uttered a low wow on what she saw. On the book were several small paintings of people. One of the images contained four people. She could easily tell that the one standing on the middle right was Hitomi.  
  
There, was something different about this photo though; Hitomi was smiling. She looked so happy. Merle's gaze drifted from Hitomi to the two people behind her. The one on the upper right was a man. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. The one to his left was a woman with light sand colored shoulder length hair. She had kind brown eyes that reminded Merle of the late queen. Last but not the least, her gaze went to the little boy to the lower left. He was holding a white teddy bear with a blue ribbon as a collar.  
  
"She looks so different. I have to show this to Mel," Merle uttered before going to Mel's room. Of course, she would have shown Van first but then she remembered his gloomy mood. She sighed  
  
Please come back, Hitomi. I can't stand looking at Van this way.  
  
Allen walked along the hallways of the palace. He was currently checking if the soldiers were on their station and not sleeping. All the while, he kept thinking about that Hitomi girl. No one would tell him a thing. This really was starting to get on his nerves. He hated not knowing anything. It made him feel like a puppet and not a loyal knight.  
  
All he knew was that Hitomi had disappeared and Van was in his sullen mood. He didn't know the reason behind the two because if someone were in trouble, Van would have help out and not stayed in his room sulking about it. He hadn't seen Van like this before. And it hurt him to see his master and friend like that.  
  
At first, he thought that he should ask help from his childhood friend, Dryden Fassa. He and Dryden were the exact opposite but they were still the best of friends. This was a mystery to everyone because Allen never talked about what bounded him to Dryden and Dryden never talks about himself (he only talks about his merchandise if not women).  
  
Allen smiled as he remembered the letter that Dryden sent to him two days ago. It had said that he and the Princess Millerna were engaged. Actually, he found it hard to believe that Dryden, the sick-minded pervert, would be able to charm the beautiful and intelligent Princess Millerna. But he wrote a letter to Dryden telling congratulations and that he was happy for him anyway.  
  
'Get help from Dryden? Not a good idea,' Allen thought. He idly remembered the last time he had asked for Dryden's help. He shuddered at the memory.  
  
There was this guy that Celena had been secretly seeing. Allen had found out about her late night outings and had asked Dryden to help him get the two apart. Dryden had agreed and Allen had been so relieved. Little did he know what was going on in Dryden's mind.  
  
Allen had been shocked at what Dryden had done the next week. Celena and 'Robert' had gotten much closer. When he asked Dryden what had happened, he just said with his knowing grin, " I thought you said to get these two closer?" Allen had been too tired to yell at Dryden. He had just gone to his room and slept thinking that perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
'Definitely not a good idea,' he thought again.  
  
He sighed. What was going on? It was as if destiny was trying to keep him from this. How-  
  
SMACK!  
  
".frustrating," Allen spoke as he rubbed his nose. He had somehow collided into a wall. He heard a few giggles to his left. He looked there and saw a few ladies hiding their smile of mockery. He bowed and flashed them his dazzling smile. He walked away from them.  
  
"DAMN YOU VAN!!!" Allen yelled as soon as he was in his room.  
  
Blue eyes revealed themselves from the world of Gaea. Mel sat up from her soft bed. She looked around the room. Was it just her imagination or did she hear someone yell?  
  
"Must be my imagination," Mel though out loud. She walked to the window and saw the sun. It was such a beautiful day. She stretched her weary bones and went to the bathroom. When she went out, she was already wearing a dress from her closet, which Van had so kindly provided. 'Your clothes are too conspicuous. Please wear these,' Van had said to her. She had declined at first saying that she didn't need the clothes. 'Hitomi doesn't have any and she walks around a lot more than me,' She had reasoned. 'She does have a closet full of dresses. She just doesn't wear them. Please take it,' he replied. And without saying anymore, he went out of the door leaving Mel looking at the dresses.  
  
She sat down the sofa and wondered what had happened. Van had come back looking like he had just been betrayed. He didn't even talk to Merle. That was truly disturbing. Moreover, she thought about Hitomi. How was the poor girl holding? Was she hurt? Or is she-  
Mel shook her head. She wouldn't think of it. She and Hitomi would go back home together. "That's right," she reassured herself, " Hitomi and I would go back together. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
Though she said that, she had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something big.  
  
Merle knocked on the oak door. "Come in," someone spoke inside the room. The cat girl went inside and found Mel sitting on the sofa, smiling at her.  
  
"Mel, look what I found!" Merle said and sat down beside the old lady. Mel looked at the young cat girl's hands. It was an album. Mel looked at Merle's sneaky eyes.  
  
"That's a photo album. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Here and there."  
  
"Merle," Mel warned.  
  
"Alright! I found it in Hitomi's bag."  
  
"Hitomi would kill you if she found out that you-"  
  
"You mean IF she finds out!" Merle cited.  
  
"Merle, you will return that."  
  
"Oh come on! Don't you want to see the paintings inside?"  
  
"I do, it's just that it's invading someone's privacy."  
  
"Whatever you say, but you're still going to see the paintings."  
  
"You're as stubborn as your brother and by the way, those little paintings in there are called photographs."  
  
"I know.what's a photo.what was it again?"  
  
"A photograph. It's a picture made by a machine."  
  
"Really? You have stuff like that from where you came from? And what's a picture?"  
  
"Yes Merle and a picture is kind of like a scene."  
  
"That is so cool! Before I forget, let's look at the paintings."  
  
"Photographs or pictures."  
  
"Photographs or pictures. Right! Whatever!"  
  
Mel smiled. Kids nowadays, she thought. Merle opened the album to the first page. Mel saw pictures of Hitomi and (most probably) her family and friends. As Merle turned to the few last pages, Mel noticed that Hitomi had finally stopped smiling. The last pictures contained only Hitomi and she wasn't smiling in all of them.  
  
"I wonder what happened to make her lose her smile." Mel wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know but she sure matches Van's sullen mood."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, ever since Van got back from the garden yesterday, he's been in this kind of mood."  
  
"Mood?"  
  
"Yes. He doesn't even want to talk to me and I- Mel?  
  
Merle didn't get to finish her statement because Mel had already stood up and was walking to the door.  
  
"Mel! Where are you going?"  
  
"To knock some sense into that stupid boy!"  
  
The cat girl watched as Mel set out in a dignified manner. Merle sat there on the couch, a little confused by the old woman's sudden change of attitude. She looked at the album. She sighed and walked out of the room. Better get this back to where it belongs, she thought as she made her way to Hitomi's room.  
  
The door slammed open and Van looked at the person standing on the doorway. Mel walked over to the balcony not caring that she was in the king's room and-  
  
SLAP!  
  
Van's eyes widened. He looked at Mel with bewilderment. He saw Mel's anger in her eyes. Angry, at him? But why?  
  
"Why didn't you get Hitomi?" she started.  
  
"I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She didn't want to come back."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"It is! And I saw it!" He flared, his temper getting the best of him.  
  
"What exactly did you see?"  
  
"I saw her, with three other people! And you know what? She was happy! It's like she didn't have a care in the world!"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean that's it?! How could you possibly know what I feel?"  
  
"I know exactly what you're feeling! You feel betrayed, you feel hurt, and you feel alone."  
  
Van looked at Mel. His eyes full of pain.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it? Seeing someone you love happy without you?"  
  
"."  
  
"I know how you feel because I've already gone through that."  
  
"."  
  
"But you shouldn't give up! Look at Hitomi! Although she completely masks her face, she cannot hide what is in her eyes. You saw it too didn't you. Her pain. So much of it just waiting to explode and destroy her."  
  
"I want to help her."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because I fear that when I go there, I might."  
  
"See her happy with someone else?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's just an illusion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever you will see there is all just an illusion created by Hitomi herself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw some of her pi-paintings. Van, a portion of them had her family in them. When I saw the last few paintings, it only contained her. The Hitomi that didn't smile."  
  
"."  
  
"Van, something happened to her that made her the way she is now. I don't know what it was but, she needs help Van. She can't face her past all by herself. She needs YOUR help."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to go and wake her up. I-I want you to go and bring her back to us. I-if you fail to do it," she continued, her voice breaking, "she'll be lost to us, to you, f-forever."  
  
Van continued to look at Mel. He blinked a few times and then, he smiled. A real smile. He wiped the tears that were streaming down Mel's face with his thumb.  
  
"I'll get her back this time."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Don't you remember us?  
  
"I don't know any of you."  
  
Oh my poor darling. Don't you remember your family?  
  
" No.it can't be. You're all supposed to be dead."  
  
No, were not. We're alive. So very much alive.  
  
"This is not real."  
  
It's real dear.  
  
"Just a dream."  
  
This is the truth.  
  
"Stop."  
  
So.  
  
"Stop this."  
  
So you should.  
  
"P-please."  
  
stop dreaming of a reality that never happened.  
  
There we go! How was that? Again, sorry for the very long wait. I'll try and get the next chapter done within two weeks. Suggestions are welcome.  
  
Next chapter: "I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm so alone."  
  
"No.you're not. I'm here for you.always and forever." 


End file.
